Les décisions de Tsunade
by FFelinna
Summary: ... ou Hommage aux tortures sur les ninjas de Konoha Fic remplie de petits délires sur les persos, avec des couples yaoi, hétéro, et même un yuri. On s'amuse, on s'amuse... FIC EN STAND BY
1. Ca commence bien tout ça

**Auteur : FFelinna**

**Adresse email : ffelinnavoila.fr**

**Titre : Les décisions de Tsunade ou Hommage à la torture des ninjas de Konoha**

**Genre : yaoi, plus ou moins sérieuse (moins que plus XD)**

**Base : Naruto**

**Disclaimer : cherche dans sa poche de droite Rien... cherche dans celle de gauche Non plus... **

**Comme vous pouvez le voir les persos de Naruto sont pas à moi... regarde son porte-clé Sasunaru Et avec ça, c'est pas possible d'en avoir un bout ?**

**Lostin appartient à lui-même ou Kuroneko c'est à eux de voir XD**

**Petite note : M'est avis que l'électroménager et l'électronique existent pas vraiment dans le monde de Naruto mais là si :p (quoique les photos juste derrière le futon de Kakashi elles ont été faites comment ?)**

**Dédicace à Lostin : Attention aux asthmatiques, respirez un bon coup et évitez de vous étouffer en lisant !!**

**Je sais que je commence pas mal de fics en même temps mais les suites sont presque déjà tapées entièrement donc ça viendra vite, vous inquiétez pas XD !!**

**Attention, il y a quelques spoilers, légers, mais présents.**

**Chapitre n°1 :**

****

C'était une journée plutôt banale à Konoha, le soleil brillait dans le ciel, l'air était lourd et humide, et la plupart des gennins étaient rassemblés à Ichiraku pour reprendre des forces après l'entraînement du matin.

Depuis le tournoi pour devenir chuunin, les adolescents s'étaient plus ou moins rapprochés et la défaite d'Orochimaru accompagnée du retour de Sasuke avait ramené une paix toute relative sur le village qui se remettait lentement de ses blessures.

Lee souleva une nouille de son bol, la contemplant longuement avant de se faire frapper par Tenten.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ? On ne joue pas avec la nourriture !!

Le jeune homme prit un air boudeur et lui tourna le dos avant de répondre.

- A cause de toi Sakura ne m'aimera jamais !!

Cette réplique provoqua le fou rire des gennins présents, alors que la jeune fille secouait la tête.

- C'était quoi ce coup-ci ?

- J'aurais réussi à fixer la pâte pendant 15 minutes sans cligner des yeux, j'aurais gagn !!

- Tu t'arranges pas toi...

Neji haussa les épaules en fixant ses deux coéquipiers puis reporta son attention sur la nourriture. Les équipes d'Asuma et de Kurenai étaient également présentes, seuls manquaient à l'appel les trois élèves de Kakashi, fait quelque peu étonnant quand on connaissait l'appétit du plus hystérique des trois, lequel trouvait d'ailleurs toujours le moyen d'entraîner ses amis avec lui.

Kiba soutenait même l'avoir vu porter Sasuke dans ses bras à la manière d'une demoiselle, ignorant les protestations du sharingan et suivi par une Sakura morte de rire, tout cela sous le regard ahuri des passants et jusque devant le restaurant.

Finalement, cette version s'était vue confirmée, notamment lorsque Hinata leur avait montré des photos gracieusement prises à l'insu de l'Uchiha...

Ils avaient découvert ainsi une autre facette de la jeune Hyuuga, moins réservée et plus facétieuse, surtout lorsque cela concernait son cousin avec qui elle s'était plus ou moins réconciliée.

Hinata s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à l'ennuyer une fois de plus quand elle se sentit happée par deux bras musclés qui l'arrachèrent presque à sa chaise.

- Ohayoo Hina-chan !!

- Naruto !! Tu l'étouffes !!

Un instant plus tard, le jeune homme blond se trouvait assis à côté de Sakura, se frottant le crâne, un sourire niais apparaissant sur son visage.

- Vous auriez pu nous attendre avant de vous goinfrer !!

- Et manger froid ? Très peu pour moi !!

Kiba sentit soudain qu'on lui tirait le col et se retourna pour faire face à Sasuke qui semblait préoccupé.

- Toujours pas guéri ?

- Na. Tu te sens aussi coupable que ça ?

- Va te faire foutre.

Sur ces mots remplis d'amour, le brun alla s'asseoir en face de Naruto qui le regardait toujours en souriant.

Lors du combat contre les sbires d'Orochimaru, Kiba avait été gravement blessé, et Sakon, le ninja qu'il affrontait, lui avait laissé un sceau à la base du cou. Bien sûr, dès son retour à Konoha, il avait vu Tsunade qui avait soupiré de soulagement en constatant que ce n'était pas celui du sennin serpent ; il y ressemblait mais pouvait être beaucoup plus facilement contré et effacé. Le maître chien se frotta légèrement la nuque, retenant une grimace de douleur en voyant le regard de ses amis posé sur lui.

Finalement l'ambiance se détendit à nouveau et tous purent reprendre leur repas dans la bonne humeur.

Lee avait recommencé son défi débile, prenant cette fois-ci deux pâtes au lieu d'une, les observant d'un œil, le second braqué sur Sakura qui discutait vivement avec Ino. Naruto vidait ses bols à la vitesse d'un cuisinier japonais fou taillant ses légumes, Neji conversait calmement avec Shikamaru tandis que Shino et Hinata regardaient Tenten essayer par tous les moyens possibles de déconcentrer son ami, bien décidé à gagner le cœur de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

Restait Sasuke qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, ignorant les regards persistants de Choji et Kiba ainsi que leurs sourires goguenards.

- J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ?

- Hn ?

Le brun se rendit soudain compte qu'il fixait Naruto depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes et tenta de camoufler avec peu de succès les rougeurs apparaissant sur ses joues.

Rectification, sans aucun succès, vu les sourires narquois de la totalité des adolescents présents.

- Oooooh il rougit c'est mignon !!

- C'est bon j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, je faisais pas attention...

- Quelle discrétion Sasuke !! Pour que Naruto en personne le remarque...

- Faites-le taire...

Il se prit le front entre les mains, soupirant lourdement alors que les ricanements de Kiba se faisaient plus persistants.

**Maison de l'Hokage**

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, cinq ninjas attendaient, silencieux. Tsunade, assise devant eux, leur sourit gentiment avant de prendre la parole. Dans un coin, Jiraya lisait le journal, mais toutes les personnes présentes avaient remarqué qu'il s'agissait là d'une manière de cacher son fou rire. Ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer les shinobis convoqués.

- Bien... Kurenai, Kakashi, Iruka, Asuma et Gai, savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir ?

Un « heu » commun lui répondit, se répercutant dans la pièce. Elle se leva et s'avança vers les professeurs, son sourire s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure.

- A cause d'Orochimaru, le village est devenu plus fragile... notre défense s'est affaiblie considérablement...

Tsunade jeta un œil en direction de Jiraya qui fit mine de s'intéresser prodigieusement au mur.

- Tous les cinq, vous faites partie des meilleurs ninjas de Konoha mais cependant j'ai pu constater un « relâchement » de votre part ces derniers temps...

Les concernés tentèrent de protester mais elle les fit taire d'un geste de la main.

- ... Aussi, j'ai décidé de vous envoyer dans un camp d'entraînement spécial.

- QUOI !?

- Vous avez bien entendu je pense...

Ils restèrent à la fixer d'un air incrédule pendant quelques minutes puis Asuma prit la parole.

- Tsunade-sama... nous avons des élèves... et puis, sauf votre respect, je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin d'une... remise à niveau !

- Un peu de vacances ne feront pas de mal aux jeunes... quand à vous, considérez cette décision comme un entraînement supplémentaire...

Jiraya observa leur réaction d'un air amus ; Kurenai et Iruka semblaient résignés, Asuma, choqué au départ, semblait prendre la même attitude. Quand à Kakashi et Gai, ils se regardaient en chiens de faïence, blessés que l'Hokage ne leur fasse pas confiance. Celle-ci s'autorisa un ricanement discret, vite repéré par l'ermite pervers qui se remit à rire.

- Ne vous en faites pas, le chef du camp d'entraînement est un très bon ami d'Anko...

Les shinobis lui jetèrent un regard rempli d'effroi, leur peau prenant peu à peu la joyeuse teinte d'un cachet d'aspirine. Tsunade, loin de s'émouvoir, cru bon d'en rajouter encore une couche.

- D'ailleurs ces deux-là s'entendent très bien... et il connaît Ibiki aussi.

Iruka regarda Kakashi. Kakashi regarda Kurenai. Kurenai regarda Asuma. Asuma regarda Gai. Gai regarda Iruka.

Les cinq pensèrent à la même chose, en même temps : comment allaient-ils survivre avec un mec qui connaissait la shinobi la plus barge de Konoha, celle-là même qui fut élève du plus taré des trois sennins (quoique maintenant, ils se demandaient si Tsunade empruntait pas le même chemin) ainsi que le chef des interrogatoires, tortionnaires de son état, recouvert de cicatrices et adepte des masturbations mentales ?

D'un même mouvement ils jaugèrent discrètement la distance qui les séparait de la porte. Comptèrent le nombre de pas pour atteindre la sortie, préparant même quelques techniques d'illusion au cas où...

Et malheureusement pour eux, Ebisu coupa court à leur retraite, se plaçant devant l'entrée, des rouleaux à la main.

- Voici les instructions. Vous allez devoir prévenir vos élèves, ils sont à Ichiraku à cette heure-ci non ?

Les professeurs hochèrent la tête, résignés, tandis qu'Iruka s'avançait d'un pas hésitant.

- Tsunade-sama ? Comment vais-je faire pour l'académie ? J'ai des cours à donner...

- Anko te remplacera.

Les yeux du chuunin s'agrandirent alors que Jiraya laissait tomber un « pauvres gosses » avant de s'enfuir du bureau sous le regard menaçant de la blonde qui appréciait énormément la juunin.

Les cinq shinobis allaient sortir quand Kakashi se stoppa net, laissant Gai s'écraser contre son dos et commença tout de suite à pester.

- Comment se nomme notre chef au fait ?

- Personne ne connaît son nom complet... il ne tolère qu'une seule appellation : Lostin.

- Génial...

Kakashi sortit en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles en se dirigeant vers le restaurant de ramens.

**Restaurant Ichiraku**

Les gennins venaient de terminer leur repas et prenaient le temps de digérer avant de retourner s'entraîner. Sasuke était resté quasi-muet tout le temps, laissant Kiba déblatérer ses imbécillités et observant Naruto à la dérobée.

Le brun aimait voir son ami s'extasier devant un énième bol de ramens, son visage prenant des traits enfantins adorables alors qu'il dévorait les pauvres pâtes en quantité énorme, quitte à en avoir une indigestion ensuite.

Son imagination aidant, il se voyait donner la becquée au blond, portant doucement à ses lèvres une quelconque nourriture, avant de lui voler un léger baiser, savourant au passage leur douceur qu'il ne pouvait que trop bien deviner.

Un coup de coude sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité et il cligna des yeux en voyant ses amis le fixer bizarrement. Et cela prit fin lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était parce qu'il se tenait penché en avant, les yeux fermés et la bouche en cul de poule, dans le plus pur style « jeune fille fleur bleue qui attend un baiser de son prince charmant ».

L'effet de surprise passé, ses joues passèrent au vermillon soutenu et il se recula violemment, cassant sa chaise pour se retrouver le cul par terre, l'air ahuri au possible.

- Sasukeeeeeeee ?

Oh non. Pas Kiba. Pitié...

- C'était qui que tu voulais embrasser ?

Naaaaaan...

- Alors ?

Kiba ne s'arrêterait pas en si bon chemin... une seule solution, la fuite. Le brun se releva prestement et couru hors du restaurant en évitant soigneusement de regarder ses amis, toujours estomaqués. Le maître chien, qui s'était levé pour voir où partait l'Uchiha se rassit tranquillement, les mains posées sur le ventre.

- Qu'est-ce que j'vous avais dit ?

Autour de lui, les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Naruto éclata de rire, Neji et Hinata soupirèrent de concert, alors qu'Ino et Sakura commençaient déjà leurs spéculations.

- Il serait ptete temps de retourner s'entraîner non ?

- Ouais.

- Hé... Sasuke est parti sans payer...

- Merde. Personne a de la monnaie ?

- ...

Kiba regarda ses amis. Tous regardèrent Kiba. Finalement le brun sortit quelques pièces qu'il posa sur la table.

- L'enfoiré...

Sur ces derniers mots, il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivi par Shino et Hinata. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas atteint la porte que les quatre sensei faisaient leur apparition, accompagnés d'Iruka. Les gennins regardèrent l'heure et haussèrent un sourcil en voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas en retard.

- Rassurez-vous, nous ne sommes pas là pour l'entraînement...

- Oui, d'ailleurs celui de cet après-midi est annulé.

- HEIN ?

- Oui.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, commença Iruka, Tsunade-sama nous a envoyé en camp d'... aie !!

Kakashi récupéra son kunai planté dans le bras de son ami avant de répondre.

- En camp spécial pour préparer une mission ! Donc d'ici là, vous avez une période de vacances car nous serons trop occupés pour vous dispenser des cours. A présent, filez !

Asuma se dirigea vers le patron du restaurant pour prendre les commandes alors que les gennins étaient poussés vers la sortie par Gai.

- Allez allez, ceci est une mission top secrète !! Il ne doit y avoir aucune fuite !

- Mais...

- Pas de mais !

Bon gré, mal gré, les adolescents quittèrent l'échoppe pour se retrouver plantés comme des cons dans la rue. Lee allait demander à Sakura de passer l'après-midi avec lui quand il aperçut Hinata faire le tour du bâtiment et se poster près d'une fenêtre.

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je veux en savoir plus...

- Ils ont dit que c'était top secret...

- Et alors ?

Neji soupira, sachant qu'il était impossible de gagner contre l'insatiable curiosité de sa cousine. Il alla donc s'installer à côté d'elle, tendant l'oreille au moindre bruit. Le reste du groupe ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre les deux Hyuuga, se battant à moitié pour avoir une bonne place.

- C'était mon pied ça Neji...

- Et toi, ton doigt a déjà failli m'éborgner deux fois j'te signale.

- Mais ça fait mal !

- Souffre en silence alors.

- Taisez-vous tous les deux, vous avez des grosses voix, ça porte !

- Et la tienne transperce les murs Tenten.

- Lee je t'ai rien demand !

- Y'a un insecte qu'est entré dans mon débardeur.

- J'y suis pour rien.

- Personne t'a accusé Shino...

- Vous allez la fermer oui ?

- Sakura avant de parler, cache plutôt ta culotte... une ninja en jupe... on t'a rien appris ?

- La culotte de Sakura ?? Où ça ??

- Ah, on est moins serrés d'un seul coup !

- Lee, t'a pas atterri dans les ronces au moins ?

- ...

- Lee ?

- ... Y'a un truc mou à côté de moi... je sais pas c'est quoi...

- Ben regarde !

- Oui mais j'ai peur...

- Galère, on entend rien avec vos conneries !

- Choji range ce paquet de chips !!

- Mais j'ai faim !!

- Et toi Naruto, arrête de me grimper dessus !!

- Neji c'est sûr que si tu bouges, je tiendrais pas !!

- Mais je refuse que tu me montes dessus bordel !!

- Chut !! Ils viennent par ici !!

Les adolescents se turent aussitôt alors qu'à l'intérieur, leur sensei s'activaient autour d'une table bien garnie en saké et ramens.

- Comment a-t-elle pu nous faire ça !!

- Allons Kakashi du calme...

- Non, il a raison pour une fois !! Trahisooooooooooooon !!

- Gai, si tu continues à gueuler comme ça, tout Konoha va être au courant...

- Mais attends... Asuma tu réalises ou pas ? On fait partie des juunins, on est considérés comme de très puissants ninjas... et... et...

- ... on nous envoie dans un camp d'entraînement avec un taré pour nous remettre à niveau !!

On sait Kakashi, on sait... tiens joue plutôt à l'ivrogne, c'est plus intéressant et ça nous évitera tes discours indignés.

- Iruka même toi tu me défends paaaaaaaaas !!

- Non.

Les bouteille de Saké se vidèrent bien vite, alors que Gai et son rival chouinaient de plus belle.

- ... j'ai bien entendu ??

- Arf arf arf j'arrive pas à y croire !!

- Kiba postillonne ailleurs que sur moi s'il te plaît.

- Oups. Désolé Ino...

- Neji ça va ?

- Apparemment oui, il est juste plié en deux de rire je crois...

- On parle de Neji là.

- Et ?

- Je savais pas que le mot « rire » faisait partie de son vocabulaire.

- On en apprend tous les jours Naruto.

- C'est comme toi, on devine pas au premier coup d'œil que t'es capable de réfléchir...

- Merci Shino, quelle gentillesse...

- Toujours.

- On devrait se casser maintenant.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que si les profs nous voient ici, je donne pas cher de notre peau

- Et puis faudrait aller prévenir Sasuke chéri...

- Tu peux pas lui foutre un peu la paix Kiba ?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir... non .

- M'étonne pas...

- Mais ? Tu le défends maintenant ? C'est vrai qu'il a l'air de craquer sur toi petit blondinet...

- H !

- Ben quoi ? Ca crève les yeux !

- Kiba, laisse Naruto et Sasuke régler leurs affaires de cœurs tout seuls et viens !!

- Quelqu'un pourrait me sortir des ronces ? Je suis coincé...

Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent tous à marcher vers la maison de l'Uchiha, Lee pestant contre Shikamaru et Choji.

- Vous m'avez déchiré mes vêtements !!

- Galère...

- Ouais on sait, ça fait trois fois que tu le dis. D'ailleurs t'as un trou au niveau des fesses...

- Heiiiin ?

Les ninjas purent alors observer le garçon se contorsionner dans tous les sens, le visage pivoine, avant de placer une main sur son postérieur. Devant l'air con qu'affichaient ses amis, il prit la parole d'un air agacé.

- Faut bien que je trouve un moyen décent de cacher ça !!

- Heu... te vexe pas mais garder une main sur ses fesses tout du long c'est pas spécialement moral...

- Et je fais comment alors ?

Finalement, Lee s'arrangea pour placer son bandeau de manière à cacher le trou, même si cela lui donnait, dixit Neji, l'air encore plus stupide que d'hab'. Les gennins durent attendre cinq minutes de plus, le temps que leur ami cesse de courir après le Hyuuga qui se percha en haut d'un arbre pour lui tirer la langue insolemment.

- J'le déteste...

- On sait aussi. Bon on y va ?

- Ouais.

**Maison de l'Hokage**

Chez Tsunade, deux personnes discutaient tranquillement en prenant le thé, patientant le temps que leur Hokage daigne se montrer. La première était Anko Mitarashi, belle jeune femme brune de 24 ans, quelque peu sadique et dangereuse mais sachant se montrer très gentille lorsqu'il le fallait ; la seconde était un jeune homme de 28 ans, plutôt grand et mince, avec des yeux vairons, un bleu et un noir, partiellement cachés par de longues mèches blanches et turquoises qui s'échappaient de son catogan. Il avait un visage doux et d'une pureté troublante, impression renforcée par la pâleur évidente de sa peau, laissant comme seul contraste un tribal d'encre noire sur la joue gauche.

- Ca faisait bien longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vus mon cher Lostin...

- Oui Anko, c'est dommage d'ailleurs... tu sais ma méthode d'entraînement a encore progressé, nous obtenons des résultats de plus en plus efficaces.

- Nous ?

- Oui, ma femme et moi.

- Quelqu'un a accepté de t'épouser !? Naaa j'le crois pas !!

Le jeune homme lui donna une petite tape affectueuse sur la tête avant de continuer.

- Oui, d'ailleurs tu la verras sûrement... c'était une de mes disciples, la plus douée je dois dire.

- J'aurais jamais cru entendre ça de ta bouche, toi qui es encore plus macho qu'Orochimaru...

- Ne me parle pas de lui... dis-moi plutôt qui sont ces shinobis que je vais devoir entraîner.

- Il y a quatre hommes et une femme, ils sont relativement puissants mais leur tâche de professeurs les a un peu rouillés...

- Je vois. Où sont-ils ? Ils devraient attendre ici non ?

- Ils ne savent pas que tu es venu... et puis à cette heure, ils doivent être en train de désespérer et donc, de se bourrer la gueule au saké.

Lostin laissa un petit sourire sadique fleurir sur ses lèvres.

- Qu'ils en profitent alors ! Parce que ce ne sera pas le même régime avec moi !

Anko ne répondit pas mais eu une pensée émue pour les futurs « élèves » de son ami. Elle se leva et alla jeter un oeil à la fenêtre.

- Tiens ? On dirait qu'il va y avoir de l'orage...

- C'est Ibiki qui va être content.

- Oh pourquoi ?

Les deux shinobis sursautèrent lorsque Tsunade entra dans la pièce, des petits gâteaux dans les mains.

- Désolée je suis en retard. Bonjour Lostin.

- Tsun-chan ?? C'est toi l'Hokage ??

- Comme tu vois. Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ?

Anko les dévisagea, surprise, avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme.

- Tu connais... Tsunade-sama ??

- Oui. En fait elle a été mon maître juste après Orochimaru...

- Et son ancienne petite amie également.

- ... Okay c'est bon j'ai compris pourquoi t'es aussi sadique...

- Inutile de me complimenter je sais que tu m'admires.

- Moi t'admirer ? Regarde à qui tu parles, Lostin !!

La blonde les arrêta d'un geste de la main et leur tendit un rouleau.

- Voici vos instructions, j'ai mis Ibiki à ton service au cas où, essaie de me le rendre entier.

- Sans problème !

Il sortit sur ces derniers mots alors qu'Anko saluait l'Hokage pour le suivre. Mais une fois qu'ils eurent passé la porte, celle-ci se jeta sur le garçon, le collant au mur.

- Dis donc, t'aurais pu me dire que tu la connaissais !!

- Jalouse ?

- Et puis quoi encore ? Comment je pourrais vouloir sortir avec toi !!

- Je ne parle pas de moi, je parle de Tsunade...

La jeune femme recula précipitamment, le rouge aux joues avant de recommencer à marcher vers la sortie sans lui jeter un seul regard.

- Je déteste quand tu essaies de deviner mes pensées Lost !!

- Hey m'appelle pas comme ça !!

Elle l'ignora totalement, et sortit dans la rue, se dirigeant vers la maison d'Ibiki. Arrivée à destination, elle entra sans frapper comme à son habitude, suivie de près par son ami. On entendait déjà les coups de tonnerre annonçant l'orage, promettant un bon déluge à quiconque se trouverait dehors à cet instant. Anko allait pousser la porte du salon quand elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même, laissant passer un chauve balafré complètement excité, une poupée de chiffon à la main.

- Heu... Ibiki ?

Celui-ci l'ignora, sautillant vers l'escalier qui menait à la cave avant de disparaître. Les deux juunins se regardèrent un instant avant de le suivre, intrigués par son comportement. Arrivés dans la pièce froide et humide, ils trouvèrent leur ami affairé à attacher l'espèce de poupée sur une table en métal, reliée à de nombreux fils électriques.

Autour d'eux se trouvaient de nombreux objets étranges, la plupart ressemblant fortement à des instruments de tortures, fait peu étonnant lorsqu'on connaissait les lubies du bonhomme.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fous ?

- Ah Anko, Lostin !! Vous tombez bien ! Tout est prêt !

- Tu nous expliques ?

- C'est très simple, les fils que vous voyez sont reliés à un paratonnerre sur le toit de la maison. Normalement un éclair viendra le frapper et conduira l'électricité dans la poupée. Celle-ci représente bien sûr un humain mais j'ai apporté un soin tout particulier aux organes, pour tester leur résistance.

Ne pas imaginer Ibiki en train de coudre. Avec un petit dé sur le doigt, un fil et une aiguille dans la main, un petit napperon de dentelle sur les genoux.

Surtout ne pas imaginer...

- Bref, lorsque l'électricité passera dans le corps, nous verrons la résistance des organes face au choc... Si jamais les résultats sont concluants, je pourrais alors proposer ce style d'interrogatoire au conseil de Konoha.

Anko le regarda bizarrement, tentant de se rappeler pourquoi il était encore aux services spéciaux, alors que Lostin venait lui serrer la main, symbolique union de deux sadiques dans l'âme.

Un premier flash illumina la petite fenêtre de la cave et l'homme aux cicatrices se remit à sautiller.

- Ca va faire boum !! Ca va faire boum !!

- Il me fout les boules là...

- Moi aussi... t'as pas idée...

- Hé hé hé... boum !!

A ce moment une décharge traversa les fils jusqu'à la poupée de chiffon qui explosa dans un grand bruit, faisant reculer précipitamment les deux juunins près de la porte. Lorsque la fumée se fut dissipée, ils regardèrent Ibiki qui arborait un sourire radieux, son bandeau frontal aux trois-quarts détruit et le visage noircit.

- Ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui... dommage ! Faudra refaire une poupée...

Il attrapa la protection où l'on ne voyait plus qu'un petit bout du symbole de Konoha et soupira.

- Faudra que j'aille encore redemander un bandeau à Tsunade-sama... au fait... vous voulez du th ?

**Dans la rue**

Une heure plus tôt, devant la maison de Sasuke.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que fait un mec SEUL dans une aussi grande baraque ?

- Le clan Uchiha était très riche...

- Même !

- Cette famille s'occupait de la sécurité de Konoha à l'époque, la police si tu préfères, c'est normal qu'il soit friqué.

- Bon ! Et si on frappait ?

- Attendez... vous entendez pas une drôle de musique ?

Les gennins tendirent l'oreille et constatèrent que Kiba avait raison. La musique semblait provenir de la maison du sharingan...

- Je connais pas ce style...

- Ca me dit quelque chose...

- Tu connais Naruto ?

- Ouais j'ai déjà entendu... mais je retrouve pas le titre... j'savais pas qu'il écoutait ça lui...

- Dans ce cas il risque pas de nous entendre... hey Neji tu fais quoi ??

- Y'a une grande baie vitrée sur le toit, avec un peu de chance on pourra voir ce qu'il fout de là.

- Ah oui pas con.

- Hinata et maintenant Neji... Le voyeurisme est une tradition familiale ?

- Lee ?

- Voui ?

- Va te faire foutre.

- Magnifique ensemble, les cousins.

- Hey attendez-moi !

Les adolescents grimpèrent tous sur le toit, s'assurant que personne ne les voyaient (même si le quartier était très peu fréquenté) avant de jeter un oeil par la vitre et de se figer.

Il y eu un petit moment de flottement, le temps pour les jeunes de se reprendre.

- Ah, y'a la jaquette sur le bureau... voyons... Michael Jackson, « black and white »... 'me disais bien que j'connaissais !

Naruto se mit à sourire comme un dément et plissa les yeux pour mieux voir.

Il y avait Sasuke. Sasuke chez lui, pour l'instant rien de très exceptionnel. Habillé d'un pantalon et d'un tee-shirt larges, un foulard retenant ses mèches et un tablier cintrant sa taille. Chose déjà plus surprenante.

D'ailleurs Kiba ne pu qu'articuler légèrement « Cathy la petite fermière » avant de se faire frapper par Sakura qui reporta aussi son regard vers la scène.

Sasuke avec un aspirateur... bon ok, faut bien qu'il fasse le ménage. Au passage, les filles remarquèrent qu'une maison d'homme célibataire, c'était vraiment bordélique.

Un instant de silence encore plus poignant que le précédent s'installa parmi les gennins.

- J'aurais jamais pensé à utiliser un aspirateur de cette façon.

- Ni moi, surtout si c'est pour voir Sasuke se taper un délire avec.

- C'est plutôt pas mal, surtout pour raccourcir la corvée...

- Il a failli se le foutre dans l'oeil là... remarque il danse bien.

- 'Me demande combien de trucs on va encore découvrir sur lui ?

- Beaucoup j'espère. Surtout si c'est dans ce goût-là.

- C'est moi ou il chante aussi ?

- C'est con on entend pas bien.

- Ouch, un coup d'aspi dans les couilles ça doit faire mal.

- Je souffre pour lui.

- Une minute de silence pour sa nouvelle stérilité.

- A mon avis, il s'en fout, Naruto c'est pas une fille !

- Kiba !!

- Bah quoi ?

- T'as trois secondes pour te rattraper...

- Ok je retire ce que j'ai dis, il doit pas s'en foutre, un coup dans les couilles ça fait très mal...

- Je parlais pas de ça !!

- Vous allez arrêter avec vos conneries ?

- Si on peut plus plaisanter...

- Hey, j'ai reçu une goutte.

Les adolescents sursautèrent en entendant un coup de tonnerre et levèrent les yeux au ciel pour voir de gros nuages s'amonceler juste au dessus de leurs têtes.

- Oups.

Dernier cri du coeur commun avant qu'une pluie diluvienne s'abatte sur eux, les trempant jusqu'aux os.

Ils se regardèrent tous, puis du même accord, descendirent du toit pour venir tambouriner contre la porte de l'Uchiha. Fort heureusement pour eux, la musique s'était arrêtée, et le brun vînt leur ouvrir l'air surpris.

- Ben ? qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?

- Heuuu...

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, le sharingan les laissa entrer, avant de refermer la porte d'un geste lent.

- Vous tombez mal là.

- On a vu ça... cool ta façon de faire le ménage.

- Kiba encore une vanne et tu retournes dehors.

Le maître chien se tu aussitôt, tirant la langue à son ami dès que celui-ci lui tourna le dos. Sasuke enleva le foulard et le tablier et les posa dans un coin.

- Bon...

Il les jaugea du regard, soupira encore une fois et se dirigea vers le salon.

- Enlevez vos chaussures, vos vêtements les plus trempés et suivez-moi.

Ses amis s'exécutèrent, laissant les habits gorgés d'eau dans l'entrée. Le brun les laissa s'installer dans la pièce avant de disparaître par une autre porte et de revenir les bras chargés de serviettes, qu'il leur jeta nonchalamment.

Il prit l'élastique qu'il tenait à son poignet et s'attacha les cheveux, avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous veniez faire par ici ?

- Ben au début on voulait aller s'entraîner mais les profs sont venus nous voir.

- Et ? Je suis allé au point de rendez-vous habituel, y'avait personne.

- C'est normal, ils ont été suspendus pendant un temps pour faire une remise à niveau dans un camp d'entraînement.

- Sérieux ?

Sasuke s'était relevé d'un seul coup, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ouais, on les a entendus en parler à Ichiraku, ils avaient l'air désespérés d'ailleurs.

- Donc on a plus de cours pendant un moment ?

- Oui.

Il s'affala à nouveau dans le sofa, plutôt heureux de la nouvelle.

- Enfin un peu de vacances !

- Moui c'est plutôt bien...

Les gennins s'étaient mis à l'aise dans le salon qui était assez grand pour tous les accueillir et discutaient plus ou moins gaiement. Le sharingan se tendit soudain en sentant une main frôler la sienne et rougit en voyant Naruto s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le blond était torse nu, la serviette autour du cou et il lui sourit d'un air entendu avant de s'étirer longuement, faisant rouler ses muscles sous sa peau.

- Ah désolé j'ai pas fait exprès.

Il retira sa main et Sasuke pu reprendre une teinte à peu près normale alors que Neji et Hinata les fixaient d'un air étrange.

**Même heure, autre lieu**

Dans un bar, près du centre du village, cinq amis chantaient joyeusement une chanson paillarde en shootant dans les bouteilles de saké vides.

Iruka s'était accroché à Kakashi, tentant maladroitement de l'empêcher de boire alors que Gai reprenait le refrain un peu plus fort sous le regard désolé d'Asuma et de Kurenai qui tenaient un peu mieux l'alcool.

Enfin, au bout de sept bouteilles, c'est pas une de plus ou une de moins qui allait changer quelque chose...

Kakashi se dégagea soudain des bras d'Iruka pour foncer sur Gai qui l'attrapa avant de s'écrouler au sol, l'entraînant avec lui.

- Tsunade-sama elle est méchaaaaaaaante !!

- Vip.

- Elle nous torture !!

- Vip.

- Emmène-moi la voir je vais lui vomir dessus

- Vip.

- Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiis !! Ben ? On bouge pas ?

- Vip.

- Alors toi aussi t'es méchant ???

- Vip.

- T'es un espion à la solde de Tsunade-sama ?

- Vip.

- Tu vas nous tirer les oreilles et mordre les doigts ?

- Vip.

L'argenté ne pu continuer à poser ses questions débiles, Asuma avait réussi à l'emprisonner dans ses bras et le fit asseoir de force sur une banquette à l'écart des bouteilles.

- Asumaaaaaaa !!

- Quoi ?

- J'aime quand tu me prends dans tes bras puissants !!

Cette réplique fit s'écrouler les autres sensei et cracher sa cigarette au brun qui fixa Kakashi comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

Finalement un rougissement violent monta à ses joues et il tenta de décrocher le sharingan qui était monté sur ses genoux et s'agrippait désespérément à lui.

Et qui, en plus, continuait à déblatérer tout un tas de conneries.

- T'as des cuisses fermes !!

- Gai au secours !!

- Vip.

- Mais putain, venez m'aider !!

- Désolé, Kurenai l'a besoin de moi...

- Iruka sale traître !!

- Vip.

- Gai ta gueule !!

- Oh c'est marrant, c'est tout dur entre tes jambes...

Kurenai et Iruka, les deux moins bourrés à part Asuma s'effondrèrent dans un parfait ensemble, complètement morts de rire alors que Kakashi se blottissait dans les bras de son nounours cramoisi.

Finalement la juunin vînt se coller contre une jambe d'Asuma tandis qu'Iruka faisait de même de l'autre côté et que Gai se couchait devant eux, roulé en boule, les mains emprisonnant les pieds du pauvre shinobi brun coincé au milieu.

Dix minutes plus tard, le patron d'Ichiraku ouvrit la porte et jeta un oeil discret dans la pièce privée, étouffant un fou rire devant le joli tableau que formaient les cinq professeurs bourrés et maintenant endormis.

Kakashi suçait avidement son pouce, Gai avait la bave aux lèvres, nettoyant par la même occasion les chaussures d'Asuma qui n'en demandaient pas tant, Iruka gardait la bouche ouverte et Kurenai dormait à quatre pattes, la tête collée au sol et les fesses tendues vers le plafond. Seul restait Asuma, les yeux fermés, une expression de pur désespoir se lisant sur ses traits, coincé au milieu de ses amis qui ne voulaient visiblement pas le lâcher. L'homme revînt deux minutes plus tard avec un appareil photo et les mitrailla sans pitié, conscient qu'il risquait sa vie s'il développait les négatifs...

Il hésita trente secondes et passa un petit coup de téléphone à son cher cousin Inuzuka, photographe de son état.

Le soir tombait et la pluie venait de cesser, permettant aux gennins réfugiés chez Sasuke de pouvoir enfin sortir. Enfin presque tous, car Naruto, Neji et Hinata avaient de légers problèmes concernant leurs vêtements, mystérieusement toujours détrempés contrairement à ceux de leurs amis.

Le sharingan soupçonnait d'ailleurs Kiba d'y être pour quelque chose, vu l'air réjoui qu'il affichait en les saluant pour rejoindre Shino qui l'attendait patiemment, après avoir promis de prévenir Hiashi Hyuuga, le père d'Hinata.

Finalement les quatre adolescents se retrouvèrent seuls dans l'immense maison. Sasuke se leva, leur faisant signe de le suivre.

- Bon, puisque vous êtes coincés ici pour un bout de temps, je vous invite à dîner...

- Tu sais cuisiner toi ?

- Oui. Sukiyaki ça vous va ?

Ses amis acquiescèrent et il se dirigea vers la cuisine, suivi d'Hinata qui se proposa de l'aider. Naruto et Neji se retrouvèrent donc à attendre dans le salon dans un silence inconfortable, l'un et l'autre ne cessant de s'observer à la dérobée, et ne sachant que dire pour meubler la conversation.

Le blond remarqua soudain une cicatrice sur le dos du Hyuuga et ne pu s'empêcher de s'approcher pour la suivre du doigt, faisant sursauter le brun.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous !

- Comment tu t'es...?

- ... lors de mon combat contre Kidoumaru.

- ...

- C'est plutôt bien...

- Hum ?

- ... Que Sasuke soit revenu...

- ... Ouais.

Naruto fit quelques pas et s'avança vers la fenêtre.

- T'avais raison.

- Hein ?

- Il était complètement tombé dans les ténèbres...

- ...

- Je ne sais même pas s'il en est sorti.

- Je crois que si.

Le renard se retourna pour voir Neji sourire légèrement.

- S'il est revenu, c'est qu'il en est sorti.

- Il pourrait repartir à tout moment.

- C'est pour ça que tu es là non ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de se sourire d'un air complice.

- Okay je sais c'est pas discret...

- Suffit juste d'avoir de bons yeux.

- Comme pour toi et Hinata ?

- ...

Devant le rougissement prononcé du byakugan, Naruto su qu'il avait tapé juste.

- Pas de commentaire. Je sais que c'est immoral.

- C'est pas comme si vous étiez frères et sœurs... et puis franchement moi je m'en fous, chacun peut aimer qui il veut hein...

- Mmh. Merci.

Le blond fit les cents pas dans la pièce, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Neji, un grand sourire niais sur le visage.

- On se bat ??

- Sasuke va te tuer si tu saccages son salon...

- Pas grave, il a l'air d'aimer la danse.

Il se mit à rire à nouveau, concentrant son chakra alors que le brun se levait. Mais ce dernier stoppa soudain lorsque Naruto se plaça face à lui, son regard fixé sur le ventre du blond.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est...?

Le renard baissa les yeux et sursauta en voyant le sceau de Kyuubi. Il avait complètement oublié que celui-ci apparaissait lorsqu'il préparait ses techniques !!

Paniqué Naruto relâcha d'un seul coup sa concentration, effaçant la marque par la même occasion et laissant un Neji perplexe quand à son attitude. Celui-ci s'approcha doucement du blond qui s'était rassis, la tête entre les mains.

- Naruto ?

- ...

- Tu veux pas me dire ce que c'était ? Je ne le dirais à personne...

A ces mots, le gennin leva les yeux vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard. Le Hyuuga paraissait sincère alors il se lança.

- Tu te souviens pendant le tournoi des chuunins, lorsqu'on s'est battu ?

- Oui.

- Tu m'avais demandé si je savais ce que c'était de porter une marque indélébile durant sa vie ?

- Je me souviens... tu m'avais répondu que oui.

- Et bien... je parlais de ce sceau.

- Un sceau ?

- Oui. Il sert à contenir le démon.

- Que...

- Tu connais l'histoire de Kyuubi no yohko non ? Il était beaucoup trop puissant, même le 4ème Hokage n'aurait pas pu le tuer.

- Quel rapport avec toi ?

- J'y viens. Pour se débarrasser du démon, le 4ème a utilisé une technique pour le sceller dans le corps d'un nouveau-né...

Naruto ne pu continuer, Neji avait posé sa main devant sa bouche ; le brun l'attira contre lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

- C'est bon, ne dis plus rien. J'ai compris.

- ...

- Je suis désolé, je pensais pas que tu devais supporter ça...

- Nous non plus.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent en voyant Sasuke et Hinata s'approcher d'eux. La jeune Hyuuga avait les larmes aux yeux et elle prit la main du blond, lui souriant gentiment. Sasuke, lui, restait un peu en retrait mais son regard n'en disait pas moins.

- En tout cas, ça ne change rien pour nous.

- ... Merci.

Neji lâcha Naruto qui se releva, plutôt gêné que l'Uchiha l'ai vu dans les bras du byakugan, embarrassé lui aussi.

Finalement, Hinata regarda les trois garçons et leur fit un grand sourire.

- On va manger ?

Ils lui rendirent son sourire et tous se dirigèrent vers la table, le coeur soudain plus léger.

**Maison d'Ibiki**

Lostin frissonna en se retournant dans son futon. Ibiki les avait obligés à rester dormir chez lui et il n'avait pas pu prévenir sa femme de son absence.

Il aurait franchement de la chance s'il s'en sortait vivant, surtout si son épouse apprenait qu'il avait partagé la chambre de sa meilleure amie, Anko, laquelle dormait à présent comme un bébé, ses traits complètement détendus lui donnant les allures d'une gamine.

Il remua encore un peu dans le lit étroit, se maudissant de ne pas avoir dit non à l'hospitalité de Morino, jusqu'à ce que la voix ensommeillée de la juunin parvienne à son oreille.

- T'as deux secondes pour t'endormir avant que je ne m'en occupe moi-même.

- Vi maman !!

Un kunai frôla son nez et Lostin décida de ne pas énerver plus sa compagne de chambrée, souhaitant conserver la possibilité d'avoir un jour des enfants avec celle qui partageait sa vie.

**Même heure, autre lieu**

Sasuke avait finalement proposé à ses amis de rester dormir chez lui vu l'heure tardive, ce qu'il avaient accepté aussitôt, plutôt soulagés de ne pas avoir à se taper tout le chemin du retour.

Le brun sortit chercher un autre futon, sous les regards interrogateurs des trois autres adolescents. Lorsqu'il revînt, Neji s'adressa à lui d'une voix plutôt gênée.

- Heu... on va dormir où au juste ?

- Ben en fait, je suis désolé mais je vais vous installer le lit dans le salon, c'est une des pièces les plus chaudes de la maison... Il y a des chambres d'amis mais elles sont trop poussiéreuses, je n'y ai pas mis les pieds depuis des années.

- ...

- Donc, Neji ou Naruto y'a un de vous deux qui va devoir dormir avec moi, j'vous préviens, celui qui se met à ronfler effectuera un magnifique vol plané dehors.

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit Naruto alors... j'ai pas trop envie que tu abîmes mon cousin...

- Ok.

- Hey attendez, vous deux, vous décidez pour qui l ?

- Vous avez une objection à faire ?

- ...

- Alors c'est réglé. Pour les représailles, c'est à Kiba qu'il faut s'adresser.

- On y manquera pas.

Sasuke tendit deux grands tee-shirts aux Hyuuga avant de leur souhaiter une bonne nuit et d'entraîner Naruto dans sa chambre, priant pour que celui-ci ne remarque pas le léger tremblement qui parcourait son corps.

Arrivé dans la pièce, il tira les draps et s'allongea rapidement, tournant le dos au blond qui semblait hésiter.

- Tu peux venir, je vais pas te bouffer.

- Ouais ouais c'est bon.

Deux minutes plus tard les deux garçons étaient couchés, dos contre dos, essayant de ne pas se toucher pour garder le peu de contrôle qui leur restait.

Fort heureusement pour eux, le sommeil vînt les prendre au bout de quelques minutes, leur épargnant des efforts supplémentaires et surtout les empêchant d'entendre les soupirs qui venaient du salon et qui les auraient probablement gênés encore plus.

**A suivre !!**

**J'arrête le chapitre n°1 là, c'est bien assez long XD**

**Un membre de la meute fera son apparition dans le chapitre n°2 !! (Lostininou pas de spoils :p)**

**Nyo**** je sais, c'est méchant de couper là pis en plus Sasuke et Naruto ne font rien... XD Enfin, dans le prochain chapitre, les profs vont souffrir, Kiba va souffrir, Lostin va souffrir... que du bonheur quoi **

**Une 'tite review ? Ca me ferait super plaisir **


	2. Réponses aux reviews

  
**Hello tout le monde !! Bon, je fais une page à part pour répondre à vos reviews vu que le chapitre est plus long que le premier...   
  
Merci pour tous les commentaires que je reçois, ça me fait très plaisir que cette fic vous plaise, je m'amuse beaucoup à la faire également XD !! Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour ce second chapitre mais pas mal de choses se sont passées entretemps, et je n'ai pu trop me consacrer à l'écriture. Je ne citerais par exemple que la reprise des cours à la fac, et surtout l'accident de mon frère.   
  
Maintenant tout cela est réglé, promis je vais essayer d'être beaucoup plus rapide pour le troisième et dernier (normalement) chapitre   
  
Et pour me faire pardonner je vais mettre deux autres fics en même temps XD mode pub on   
  
Hum, je profite de la page pour vous prévenir d'un petit problème ; je ne sais pas si c'est ou mon pc, mais ma page bio déconne superbement, avalant la moitié des mots et des liens que je met dessus... Donc ne vous y fiez pas, faut que j'essaie de trouver la buse avant de pouvoir remettre une bio correcte... si vous voulez les liens dont je parle dites-le moi je vous les mailerais   
  
Voila A présent place aux réponses des reviews !!**   
  
**Yaoi-no-ongaeshi :**   
  
Kikoo !! Contente que ça te plaise, je ne sais pas si je ferais du lemon mais je pense que non... ça restera sans doute suggéré, à la limite un petit lime mais ce n'est pas sûr... Voici la suite, je sais que ça été long mais promis, j'essaierai de faire venir le chapitre 3 plus rapidement   
Au fait, je me suis toujours demandée ce que signifiait ton pseudo...   
Kisuuu   
  
**Mich' Loinvoyant :**   
  
Coucou toi !! Merchi pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir Au niveau des couples, ce sont ceux que je préfère même si j'essaie en général de varier d'une fic à l'autre... en ce qui concerne mon style, je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite à 100 lol !! Mais je suis d'accord pour dire que c'est un long chapitre, le 2 est encore plus long donc tu pourra toujours pas grogner XD   
Hé hé mais tu peux ricaner sadiquement, sachant que Lostin ne sera pas tout seul à torturer les sensei et qu'en plus il va souffrir lui aussi Vala vala, j'espère que la suite va te plaire !!   
Kisuuuuuuu   
  
**Lostin972 :**   
  
Lo-chaaaaaaan !! caline son frère loupiot Alors tu aime ton superbe rôle ? Profite-en bien paske après tu vas moins l'aimer XDDD   
"oh mon canard je suis sadique" Mdr non t'as raison y'a aucun spoiler XDDDDD   
  
**Jenni944 :**   
"Ayakun"? Nyooo ? ;   
Voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaire... elle est un peu plus longue que le chapitre précédent XD   
  
**Isolde1 :**   
  
Merci, mais je suis désolée cette fois-ci ça ne sera pas du KakaIru... mais bon pour me faire pardonner j'suis en train d'en écrire une axée principalement sur ce couple Le titre sera "Tout ça pour un Duplo..." donc ça promet XD   
Contente que ça te fasse rire, le chapitre 2 devrait être pas mal non plus   
  
**Dark Yuna :**   
  
Coucou Yun chan sœur loupiotte de moua XD !! caline C'est bien si ça te fais rire c'est le but !! Nyo na Kakashi est pas fou et il ira avec Asuma XD mais pourquoi tout le monde le voit avec Iruka...   
Allez comme je l'ai dit je me ferais pardonner sur une autre fic XD !! Voila la suite et bonne lecture recâline et fais des bisous   
  
**Kaya kunami :**   
  
Ma 'tite Kayaaaaa o Ta review m'a fait mourir de rire franchement XD Pauvre Sasuke, me le traumatise pas de trop sinon il pourra pas se déclarer à Naruto !!   
Sasuke : Me déclarer moi? T'es folle!!   
FFely : Non non Juste obsédée.   
Sasuke : TTTT   
  
Nyo pis j'avais déjà fait plus long mais c'était une fic oneshot XD ( plaisirs sucrés ) A part ça, le second chapitre est plus long que le premier   
  
**Onna Heera bis :**   
  
Hé? Pourquoi bis? Et voui mama elle promet XD Enfin tu as du t'en rendre compte tout à l'heure... Alors ce que je vais faire aux sensei? Heu... les réponses dans le chapitre 3 que je vais essayer de faire venir plus vite   
  
Les élèves ne seront pas tranquille rassure-toi... quand à ce très cher Sasuke, ben il doit avoir l'habitude que je le torture à force ne? XD Au niveau de la bande, je voulais les voir comme une grande "famille"... J'les trouve mignons comme ça Et puis pour les répliques, je me suis inspirée de toi en fait ( bouh c'est pas bien le copitage, vilaine FFely ) vu que tu les fais aussi fuser et que ça rend super bien o   
  
Quand au loupiot qui intervient ben il me semble que tu sais c'est qui maintenant XD Elle fait peur hein?   
  
**Kikilabombay :**   
  
Kikoo !! Oui t'as raison vive l'inceste XDDD !! En étant plus sérieuse j'adore aussi le Neji/Hina, au moins autant que le Neji/kiba ou Hina/Ita... La suite arrive, plus longue pour me faire pardonner XD   
  
**Neko's family :**   
  
Ma kurooooooooooo o !! saute dessus et fait une prise koala Merci pour tes compliments, la suite arrive et comme tout le monde le sait maintenant, Lostichou est à toi !! J'espère que tu vas aimer ton rôle dans le chapitre 2, personnellement moi je l'adore Et tu es sûrement le personnage le plus avantagé de la fic...   
Hé hé hé femmes au pouvoir XD !!   
kisu kisuuu   
**Cline chieuse :**   
  
Merchi pour la review, ne t'inquiète pas les sensei vont commencer à souffrir dans ce chapitre ! Même si l'apogée est encore loin et ne viendra que dans le chapitre 3... que je vais faire plus rapidement Lostin va souffrir aussi, t'inquiète l'est résistant XD et puis c'est pas bien méchant ce que je lui fais... Enfin voila la suite, j'espère que ça va te plaire !!   
Kisuuu   
  
**Dragon noir :**   
  
Kikoo !! Hé oui, même les profs ça rouille XD !! ( et on reconnait là la vengeance d'une FFely traumatisée par les profs ) Enfin ils commencent seulement à souffrir dans ce chapitre-ci c'est encore trop rien ce qui leur arrive...   
Je crois qu'en fait, le chapitre 3 va être consacré au trois quarts aux deux semaines de bonheur dans le camp d'entraînement... niark   
Kiba se fait humilier dans ce chapitre mais je pense que ce n'est pas fini, il va encore faire des conneries et payer ensuite XD   
Quand à la famille Hyuuga... ben je sais pas pourquoi j'aime bien les faire dévergondés... Et puis Hinata je l'adore   
Vala vala, bonne lecture pour la suite XD   
  
**Lilisushi :**   
  
Hop voila la suite, le Naruto/Sasuke évolue mais tout doucement XD aime jouer avec les nerfs de ses lecteurs mdr   
J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant, j'ai essayé de caser des passages mimi sasunaru ici   
  
**Shyzen :**   
  
Mon 'tit poulet autotrocuisant !!! J'avoue que je me suis bien amusée avec les sensei, et puis faut pas le dire mais je tire ça de mon expérience personnelle (ah ça les connerie de FFely bourrée... )   
Niark, les sensei se réveillent dans ce chapitre... que va t-il se passer ??? XD   
Quand à Sasuke sur Michael Jackson... Ben j'avoue que en écoutant la chanson ça me faisait mourir de rire rien que d'imaginer .   
  
**Recif :**   
  
Kikoo !! Nyo oui je sais Kakashi drague Asuma XD... mais bon pour une fois on peut changer le KakaIru non ? se dit que si ça continue elle va faire du IruGai pour tuer tout le monde à coup de crise cardiaque   
Le Sasuke plait... hé hé tant mieux il a pas fini de souffrir mon chibi ( ca se voit que je l'aime hein )   
En tout cas merci pour ta review je suis contente que ça te plaise autant, et puis la fin de chapitre ben... c'était fait pour   
Kisuuuu   
  
**Suppu :**   
  
Coucou !! C'est un petit peu bête de dire ça mais je suis flattée d'avoir une review de la grande suppu o Ben voui parce que je commençais à peine les fics quand j'ai entendu parler de toi pis ben je suis devenu fan o   
Donc t'es ma sempai !! s'accroche à Suppu En plus je t'avais vue à la japan ( avec le drago/ren en dédicace mouhahahaha ) et pis et pis vala quoi a un grand sourire débile sur le visage   
Je suis contente que ça te fasse rire, le chapitre 2 est moins drôle mais je pense que ça devrait te plaire Nyo nyo a part ça tu as un msn? Histoire que je puisse te harceler aussi Quand à Lee ben... heu... je dirais juste que je l'aime c'est pour ça XD se rend compte qu'il souffre aussi dans le chapitre 2 Ah ben c'est pas fini ;;   
kisuuu   
  
**Clover3 :**   
  
Kikoo !! Le perso que j'ai le plus aimé dans les sensei bourrés c'est Gai Avec ses "vip" qui me donnaient envie de le frapper Enfin le Naru/Sasu va encore évoluer un peu, mais je ne vais les mettre ensemble d'un coup ce serait trop gentil pour les lecteurs XDDDD   
Je suis contente que ça te plaise, et j'espère que ça sera toujours le cas à la fin du chapitre 2   
  
**Vala vala merci encore une fois pour les commentaires ça me fait super plaisir XD !! 17 review pour un chapitre, c'est beaucoooup happy   
  
Donc maintenant, place au chapitre n2, personellement, je crois que c'est Kiba que j'aime le plus la-dedans court pour éviter les pierres dudit Kiba   
Kisu à toutes et tous !! distribue des tonnes de calins à tout le monde **


	3. Les sensei partent, les genins s'entraîn...

**Auteur : FFelinna**

**Adresse email : ffelinnavoila.fr**

**Titre : Les décisions de Tsunade**

**Genre : Portnaouak, que c'est bien de torturer ses persos !! Et yaoi aussi avec une pointe de yuri **

**Base : Naruto**

**Disclaimer : Les persos de Naruto sont pas à moi mais j'aimerais quand même avoir Sasuke... Lostin et Kuroneko appartiennent à eux-mêmes, enfin pour Lost c'est pas sûr mais bon, ça me regarde pas **

**Petit Blabla : Voici donc le deuxième chapitre, il a eu du mal à arriver, je sais, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas que l'écriture de fic dans ma vie... Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir J'ai fait une page à part pour y répondre vu que la fic est déjà très longue et qu'il a fallu que je me batte avec le bloc note pour réussir à faire le html...**

**Mode pub on **

**Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur mes updates de fics et aussi voir les dessins que l'on me fait dessus, je vous invite à venir sur mon Live Journal qui est prévu à cet effet.**

**A part ça, il existe une Ml sur Naruto en français qui est super Donc n'hésitez pas à vous inscrire !**

**Enfin, pour achever cet instant pub, je voudrais préciser quelque chose : les couples Neji/Hinata et Itachi/Hinata (dans St Valentin) m'ont été inspirés par le site de Canelle, qui écrit des supers fics et dessine bieeeeen o**

**Les liens de ces trois sites sont dans ma bio **

**Mode pub off**

**Assez bavardé, bonne lecture !! **

**Chapitre n2 :**

**Maison d'Ibiki, 10h00**

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!

Lostin et Anko se réveillèrent en sursaut, un kunai à la main et l'oeil alerte, en entendant le cri suraigu provenant de la chambre de leur vieil ami. D'un même accord, ils s'approchèrent silencieusement de la pièce, avant d'ouvrir brusquement la porte, armes prêtes à l'emploi.

La juunin écarquilla les yeux devant la scène. Le lit d'Ibiki était coupé en deux "tranches" parfaitement nettes, draps et oreillers compris, et son occupant était à présent collé contre le mur, une pure expression d'effroi se lisant sur ses traits alors qu'il regardait la hache plantée juste entre ses jambes, qui avait manqué de le castrer à deux centimètres près.

En face de lui, se tenait une jeune femme, jouant négligemment avec une deuxième hache aussi monstrueuse que la première, un sourire satisfait ourlant ses lèvres. Elle était plutôt grande, svelte et portait une combinaison noire moulant ses formes avantageuses ; ses yeux brillaient d'une couleur carmine des plus seyantes, en parfaite harmonie avec ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, coiffés en une lourde natte qui lui battait les reins.

Un petit couinement se fit entendre sur sa gauche et Anko tourna vivement la tête pour voir Lostin se cacher derrière la porte, le visage d'une pâleur cadavérique.

- Tu aurais pu prévenir que tu ne rentrais pas hier soir...

L'inconnue souleva une de ses armes et la balança avec force vers la porte qui se pulvérisa sous le choc. Le jeune homme, qui avait eu le temps de se baisser, la regarda d'un air contrit, priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop de mauvaise humeur.

- Je suis désolé Kuro chérie...

Anko tilta enfin et regarda la jeune femme en souriant. Elle la vit alors sauter souplement vers Lostin pour lui asséner une grande baffe sur le crâne.

- La prochaine fois, je ne serais pas aussi gentille...

Ibiki, qui avait plus ou moins récupéré de sa frayeur, cru bon d'engager la conversation.

- Anko, Lostin, vous avez bien dormi ? Je sais que la chambre n'était pas très confortable mais...

Les ondes négatives qui emplirent la pièce à l'instant même où il prononça ces mots le paralysèrent de peur tandis qu'un silence glacé s'installait dans la chambre.

- Lo-chan... tu as dormi avec une autre personne que moi ?

Ledit Lo-chan jeta un coup d'œil affolé vers Anko puis vers Morino, qui restèrent muets malgré son appel à l'aide.

Piou piou piou

Visiblement, les oiseaux qui chantaient dehors ne se sentaient pas concernés.

Leurs respirations se faisaient de plus en plus faibles, surtout celle de Lostin.

- Tititi "I'll kill you!!", tititi "I'll kill you!!", tititi "I'll kill you!!"...

Le pauvre réveil fut immédiatement tranché en deux par une Kuroneko "légèrement" agacée, avant de prendre son envol par la fenêtre pour atterrir à un ou deux kilomètres plus loin, dans la forêt.

**Demeure des Uchiha, 10h10**

Sasuke ouvrit lentement les yeux, grognant à moitié en tirant la couverture et se demandant pourquoi celle-ci refusait de venir. Il trouva la réponse à sa question en tournant la tête pour voir Naruto, roulé en boule et suçant son pouce, soupirant doucement dans son sommeil.

Le brun l'observa pendant quelques minutes, le regard dans le vague. Son ami était si mignon quand il dormait qu'il ne se sentait pas le courage de le réveiller, ni de briser le calme qui s'était instauré dans la chambre.

Il se leva avant de s'étirer longuement, tentant de se remémorer pourquoi il n'avait pas bien dormi.

- NARUTO DEBOUT !!!!!

Il avait envoyé bouler la couette hors du futon, ouvert en grand les tentures, laissant un soleil radieux inonder la pièce, et secouait à présent le blond comme un prunier.

- C'est bon j'suis réveillé !! Mais qu'est-ce qui y'a !!

Sasuke ne le lâcha pas pour autant, répondant tout de même à la question.

- Espèce - de crétin - t'aurais - pas - pu - me - dire - que - t'étais - somnambule??

- Ah... heu... quoi ?

Cette réplique eu pour effet d'exaspérer encore plus l'Uchiha qui attrapa la couette avant de tenter d'étouffer le blond avec.

A quelques mètres de là, dans le salon, Hinata s'éveillait lentement, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Neji, encore endormi. Elle rompit le baiser et le regarda tendrement, les évènements de la soirée passée ancrés dans sa mémoire.

_Un silence gêné s'était installé dès que Sasuke et Naruto avaient quitté le salon, laissant les deux Hyuuga plantés dans la pièce, leurs visages ayant pris une teinte rosée. Neji avait fini par tourner le dos à sa cousine avant d'enfiler rapidement le tee-shirt et d'ôter son pantalon, pour se glisser dans les draps frais, bien vite imité par la jeune fille qui se plaça à l'extrémité du futon._

_Elle n'avait pas sommeil et savoir son cousin si proche d'elle n'arrangeait rien... Elle remua un peu, mal à l'aise._

_- Hinata..._

_La voix de Neji résonna dans la pièce sombre. La jeune fille n'osa pas bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'un corps chaud vienne se coller contre elle, la faisant sursauter._

_- Ne reste pas au bord comme ça, tu vas prendre froid avec si peu de couverture._

_Il l'avait ensuite attirée au milieu du lit, gardant sa prise et la serrant dans ses bras. A ce moment, elle avait arrêté de réfléchir, se tournant vers son cousin pour l'embrasser passionnément, le laissant enlever ses vêtements et découvrir son corps._

Hinata soupira en repensant à la nuit qu'ils avaient passée, avant de sourire légèrement en imaginant la réaction de Sasuke lorsqu'il verrait l'état des draps. Un mouvement attira son attention et elle se pencha sur Neji qui venait de se réveiller.

- Bien dormi ?

- On ne peut mieux.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau en roulant dans les draps, chacun profitant de la chaleur de l'autre et oubliant tout ce qui les entourait... Surtout Naruto qui entra directement sans frapper avant de faire aussitôt demi-tour, pivoine.

- Heu désolé, je savais pas que heu...

- C'est bon respire.

Neji récupéra le tee-shirt et son caleçon tandis qu'Hinata faisait de même, ignorant le blond qui s'était caché les yeux. Sasuke choisit ce moment pour entrer et dévisagea les deux Hyuuga qui achevaient de se rhabiller.

- Beuh... j'espère que ça part bien au lavage...

Sa remarque fit rougir encore plus Naruto et ricaner les deux amants qui se regardèrent avant de sourire en voyant Sasuke bailler.

- T'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi...

- A se demander ce qui s'est passé cette nuit...

Neji regretta aussitôt de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo sur lui en observant les réactions de ses deux amis. Ils étaient passés à un rouge soutenu, presque violacé, évitant à tout prix de se regarder. Finalement le renard sembla retrouver la parole, sa peau reprenant peu à peu sa couleur habituelle.

- J'ai dormi comme un bébé moi !

- Et moi non car t'es somnambule abruti !!

- Me traite pas d'abruti, imbécile !!

- Sasuke, Naruto a fait quoi au juste ?

- Eh bien...

L'air exaspéré du brun n'inspira rien de bon au garçon qui se demanda s'il n'allait pas effectuer une retraite stratégique pendant qu'il était encore entier.

**Forêt de Konoha, 11h00**

- Gaara, attends, pas si vite !!

- Allez Kankuro on est presque arrivé...

- Je voudrais bien t'y voir Temari...

- Ca t'apprendra à créer une troisième marionnette !

- Mais Karasu et Kuroari avaient besoin d'une nouvelle compagne !

Tout à leur dispute, les deux ninjas n'avaient pas remarqué que leur petit frère avait changé de direction et lorsqu'ils s'en aperçurent, il était déjà loin.

- Gaara ??

- Ca sert à rien de l'appeler, on le retrouvera à Konoha...

- Et s'il fait une connerie entre-temps ?

- Même si on était là ça changerait rien.

- Bon...

Ils repartirent en direction du village, espérant retrouver au plus vite leur petit schizophrène familial avant que celui-ci ne se décide à torturer une quelconque proie.

Fort heureusement pour eux, il avait tout simplement entendu un cri de douleur inhumain suivant d'un grand "boum" et, dans un élan de grande générosité, comptait mettre fin aux souffrances du pauvre animal. C'est pour cette raison qu'il fut fort surpris de trouver non pas une bête mais un jeune homme étendu sur le sol, un filet de sang coulant de son visage et qu'il connaissait bien.

Rock Lee.

Il ignora les ordres de sa "mère" qui lui disait qu'elle avait faim et s'approcha du garçon pour voir ce qui s'était passé. Gaara se mit donc à réfléchir comme un digne shinobi, observant les alentours pour trouver des éléments éclaircissant la situation.

L'endroit comportait plusieurs poteaux, de taille et d'épaisseur variable, disposés aléatoirement sur un périmètre d'environ 50m2 et recouverts de shuriken. On pouvait donc en déduire qu'il s'agissait d'une zone d'entraînement. Laquelle ne devait pas être trop éloignée du village puisqu'il avait entendu son professeur parler d'une "zone de sécurit" réservée à l'entraînement des genins. Celle-ci s'étendait au maximum à 1km des dernières maisons et cette mesure s'appliquait à tous les villages ninjas existants dans le monde.

Ceci constaté, il fit le tour du corps du jeune homme, observant l'absence de traces de lutte ce qui supposait que le garçon s'était blessé tout seul. Il leva les yeux au ciel puis les baissa sur la grosse bosse qui commençait à apparaître. Commençait ? L'accident était donc récent...

Le roux posa aussitôt ses bras en croix sur sa tête en précaution et s'assit pour réfléchir.

Conclusion de l'enquête : Lee s'est pris un truc sur la gueule, pendant qu'il s'entraînait, à proximité de Konoha, il y a peu de temps.

Gaara se releva, les bras protégeant toujours son crâne et fit le tour de la zone pour retrouver l'arme du cri... heu... l'objet qui avait assommé le brun. Soudain un éclat jaune attira son attention et il se pencha, délaissant sa garde un moment pour ramasser ce qu'il avait trouvé, un sourire satisfait ourlant ses lèvres. Il le glissa dans sa poche, s'approcha de Lee pour le mettre sur ses épaules et reprit son chemin vers Konoha.

Cinq minutes plus tard il arrivait par chance, près de l'hôpital mais se fit héler par deux personnes excédées avant de réussir à y entrer.

- Gaara !! Mais où t'étais passé ? Et qu'est-ce que ce mec fout sur ton dos ??

Il ne répondit rien et entra dans le bâtiment, regardant de tous les côtés s'il n'y avait pas une civière. Finalement deux médecins arrivèrent et prirent le brun en charge, s'étonnant de la taille de la bosse.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pris ?

Gaara sortit à ce moment l'objet de sa poche et le tendit aux urgentistes.

- Réveil F500I, type II, modèle collector limité à 200 exemplaires, édité chez Dodo & Co. Y'a des traces de sang dessus, à mon avis c'est ça.

Toutes les personnes présentes regardèrent étrangement Gaara et la moitié de réveil déglinguée qu'il tenait à la main jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement provenant de Lee détourne l'attention des deux médecins qui l'emmenèrent pour l'examiner. Temari regarda Kankuro avant de s'approcher de Gaara.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

- J'ai le même. C'est le spécial pour psychopathe et c'est tonton qui me l'a offert.

- Ah...

La blonde eu soudain le souvenir d'un homme très gentil mais très fêlé qui remettait un paquet à un Gaara petit garçon tout heureux et elle ricana légèrement.

- Oui je me souviens... il avait même offert des fils spéciaux à Kankuro pour Karasu...

- ... et un nouvel éventail pour toi.

Les trois ninjas se regardèrent en souriant mais la porte vola soudain en éclat, laissant passer une jeune fille furieuse qui se dirigea directement vers Gaara.

- Il est où ???

- ... ?

- Bon ben heu... on t'attend chez l'Hokage Gaara...

Temari sortit rapidement, suivie de Kankuro qui se demandait encore ce que voulait la kunoichi à leur petit frère. La blonde soupira légèrement en repensant à leur oncle. Cet homme n'avait jamais été très apprécié par la famille, peut-être parce qu'il s'entendait bien avec Gaara...

_Je me demande ce qu'il est devenu..._

****

**Konoha, Maison de l'Hokage, 11h30**

Tsunade regardait la pluie tomber, adossée à la fenêtre et perdue dans ses pensées. Elle entendit soudain de légers coups sur la porte et se retourna, souriant en voyant entrer Lostin, accompagné d'Anko et d'une charmante jeune femme à l'air renfrogné, à demi caché par d'épais cheveux noirs.

- Bonjour Tsunade-sama.

- Bonjour à tous.

Elle dévisagea la brune, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous devez être Kuroneko ? Enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

- Moi de même. Lo-chan m'a beaucoup parlé de vous...

- Ah ? J'en suis flattée... bien si nous parlions de ce pourquoi je vous ai convoqués ?

Lostin, silencieux depuis son entrée dans la pièce, adressa un petit signe de tête à sa femme et tout deux s'assirent, Anko faisant de même, alors que la blonde amenait du thé et des petits gâteaux.

- J'espère qu'Ibiki va se dépêcher...

Elle eut à peine prononcé ces mots que l'homme fit son apparition dans la pièce, de très bonne humeur. Il s'inclina légèrement avant de prendre la parole.

- Pardonnez-moi Hokage-sama, mais je suis passé par l'intendance pour récupérer un bandeau neuf...

- Encore ? Je me demande comment tu fais pour réussir à les détruire à chaque fois...

Anko détourna les yeux et Lostin laissa échapper un soupir, faisant hausser un sourcil à Tsunade qui ne s'en préoccupa pas plus longtemps et s'installa à son tour, piochant dans les douceurs sucrées.

- Bien. Comme vous le savez, j'ai fait appel à vous pour dispenser un entraînement spécial à cinq professeurs du village... Cette réunion a pour but d'agencer tout cela et aussi pour trouver un remplaçant à Iruka, qui enseigne à l'académie.

- Vous avez déjà répartis les rôles ?

- Non, j'attends vos avis.

- J'aimerais m'occuper des enfants, je pense que c'est le mieux.

- Tu es sûre de toi Anko ?

- Oui... Lostin et sa femme sont bien plus qualifiés que moi pour l'entraînement des juunins et il ne vaut mieux pas qu'Ibiki traumatise les gosses...

- Moui ça se défend... Tsunade-sama qu'en pensez-vous ?

- C'est une bonne idée, nous ferons ainsi. A propos de la remise à niveau...

- Oui ?

- Quinze jours vous seront-ils suffisants ? Nous avons aménagé Akagahara(1), le camp est prêt et vous pouvez commencer quand vous le souhaitez.

Kuroneko se tourna vers Lostin, l'interrogeant du regard.

- Deux semaines... ça devrait aller je pense. Tsunade-sama pouvez-vous convoquer les cinq shinobis concernés ? Nous commencerons l'entraînement dès demain.

- Bien.

La blonde se resservit en thé, ne quittant pas Anko du regard ; la jeune femme semblait mal à l'aise et ne cessait de se tortiller sur sa chaise. Elle se mit à sourire, se remémorant ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées seules.

_Une fois n'était pas coutume, Tsunade s'était rendue aux sources chaudes, dans l'idée de se détendre. Lorsqu'elle y avait pénétré, l'endroit était quasiment désert, fait étonnant lorsqu'on savait le goût des femmes pour ces bains revigorants. Cependant, elle n'avait pas vu Anko, qui, adossée contre une des parois rocheuses, la dévorait des yeux. Quand enfin elle s'en aperçut, la juunin avait déjà dévié son regard, avant de récupérer sa serviette et de se lever pour partir._

_La blonde l'avait alors retenue par le bras, avant de tirer d'un coup sec, la faisant tomber sur elle. Les deux femmes s'étaient retrouvées nues dans les bras l'une de l'autre, et avaient fini par s'embrasser, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde._

_Depuis ce jour, elles n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'en reparler et ne cessaient de jouer au chat et à la souris, sans oser faire le premier pas._

L'Hokage secoua la tête et sourit à Anko qui se mit à rougir, détournant le regard et injuriant mentalement Lostin qui semblait prendre plaisir à la voir ainsi.

Finalement les quatre shinobis prirent congé de Tsunade, Lostin, Kuroneko et Ibiki se dirigeant vers le camp et Anko vers l'académie ninja, pressée de pouvoir se défouler.

Cependant, alors que les trois autres étaient déjà sortis, elle sentit une main accrocher la sienne et se retourna, les joues en feu.

- Evite de faire peur aux gamins...

Ne lui laissant pas de temps de réponse, Tsunade l'embrassa, s'éloignant rapidement dans les grands couloirs pour disparaître à un tournant, laissant la brune troublée.

**Restaurant Ichiraku, pièce privée, 10h30**

Kakashi laissa échapper un petit soupir en se serrant contre son oreiller, cherchant un peu plus de chaleur. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, une gueule de bois monstrueuse avait détruit le peu de neurones qui lui restait, et puis le torse d'Asuma était si confortable... et le juunin sentait si bon...

Minute.

LE TORSE D'ASUMA !?

Frappé par la réalité, l'argenté ouvrit brutalement les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'il était installé sur les genoux de son ami, lequel avait refermé ses bras autour de lui, profondément endormi. Le sharingan, paniqué, tenta de se rappeler la soirée, sans succès, et se prit le front entre les mains en voyant Iruka s'avancer vers lui en souriant d'un air moqueur.

- Bien dormi ? Je me demandais quand tu allais te réveiller...

- Parle moins fort...

- Désolé. J'oubliais que tu n'as pas ma chance avec les effets secondaires de l'alcool... ça t'apprendra à boire comme un trou.

Kakashi lui lança un regard noir, avant de regarder où se trouvaient Gai et Kurenai. S'il n'avait pas aussi mal à la tête, la position de Gai l'aurait fait mourir de rire... En effet celui-ci était collé au mur, les jambes ramenées sur le torse, suçant un bout du rideau qu'il avait du arracher dans son sommeil, et dans lequel il s'était magnifiquement emberlificoté. Quand à Kurenai, elle dormait bien sagement, blottie dans l'un des fauteuils de la pièce, la veste d'Iruka sur les épaules.

Le brun se dirigea vers elle et entreprit de la réveiller tandis que Kakashi cherchait un moyen de s'extirper des bras de son ami.

- Au fait...

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit beaucoup de conneries ?

- ...

En une seconde Iruka passa au rouge pour ensuite s'arrêter sur le violet et Kakashi envisagea sérieusement de se pendre lorsqu'il lui éclata de rire à la gueule, avant de faire demi-tour et de sortir de la pièce en courant. Au passage, l'argenté se rendit compte que le bruit avait réveillé Asuma, à présent complètement écarlate et gêné.

- Heu... Tu me laisses descendre ?

**Hôpital de Konoha, 11h30**

Les médecins discutaient autour d'une bonne tasse de café quand un éclat de voix se fit soudain entendre à la réception.

- Je veux savoir où il est !!

- Mademoiselle calmez-vous s'il vous plaît...

- Vous la réceptionniste, j'vous ai pas sonnée !!

Les quatre hommes se précipitèrent dans le hall pour voir une jeune fille brune menacer un garçon roux face à elle, un kunai dans une main et l'hôtesse d'accueil accrochée à l'autre, laquelle tentait désespérément de la calmer. Le jeune homme regarda la brune d'un air agacé, avant de se diriger vers la sortie en secouant la tête.

- Comment fait-il pour la supporter...

Une demi-heure après son départ, les médecins étaient toujours en train d'essayer de calmer la kunoichi hystérique, qui secouait la réceptionniste dans tous les sens pour savoir où son ami avait été transféré.

**Maison Uchiha, 11h30**

Après un petit déjeuner copieux, Neji et Hinata avaient récupéré leurs vêtements et s'apprêtaient à rentrer chez eux, faisant promettre à Sasuke et Naruto de garder le secret sur leur nouvelle relation. Les deux garçons avaient bien sûr accepté, comprenant la situation délicate dans laquelle leurs amis se trouvaient.

Dès que les deux Hyuuga eurent disparu, Naruto se tourna vers l'Uchiha, un grand sourire niais sur les lèvres.

- Je t'ai vraiment réveillé cette nuit ?

Sasuke le regarda droit dans les yeux, mourant d'envie de lui foutre des baffes.

- Naruto... Es-tu capable de comprendre que OUI, tourner en rond dans une chambre en disant "je veux des ramens", les bras tendus et pendant presque toute la nuit, ça empêche les autres de dormir ?

- Heuuu... Ben j'en sais rien, c'est pas moi qui me suis fait réveiller...

L'air innocent qui accompagna cette réponse mis le feu aux poudres et le brun se jeta sur son ami, attrapant une serviette au passage pour l'étrangler avec, la couette étant trop loin et moins maniable pour une course.

Pendant ce temps, Neji et Hinata traversaient les rues, silencieux et résignés quand à l'attitude à adopter avec leur famille. Arrivés devant la porte principale, ils se lancèrent un dernier regard et chacun prit la direction de sa chambre, espérant ne rencontrer personne.

**Académie ninja, 13h00**

Konohamaru s'était installé au fond de la classe, à côté de ses deux meilleurs amis et discutait vivement avec eux du retard de leur professeur et de son absence du matin. Le garçon, plutôt enclin à sécher les cours, préparait déjà son évasion en douce de la salle de classe, réglant les derniers détails de son plan. L'absence d'Iruka était une aubaine à ne pas manquer, et il était confiant dans ses aptitudes de camouflage.

La porte restait obstinément close et il décida de passer à l'action, amorçant un premier mouvement pour se lever avant de se faire stopper par un kunai qui lui frôla le crâne et le fit tomber de sa chaise.

- Si tu veux sécher les cours, alors fais-le sans que je ne te voie !

- Hein ?

Les élèves regardèrent la femme qui s'adressait à eux, plutôt surpris. Où était donc passé le professeur Iruka ? On ne leur avait pas dit qu'ils changeraient d'enseignant... Konohamaru se releva en bougonnant, ses mains frottant ses fesses douloureuses.

- Je suis Anko Mitarashi. Votre professeur est dans l'incapacité d'assurer les cours pour quelques temps, je le remplace donc.

Les enfants acquiescèrent, impressionnés tant par l'attitude de la jeune femme que par le nombre d'armes qu'on pouvait deviner cachées sous ses vêtements. Konohamaru la dévisagea trente secondes, il avait déjà vu cette femme, mais où ? Il devînt blanc comme un linge lorsque sa mémoire le renseigna ; c'était cette Anko qui lui avait un jour flanqué une rouste parce qu'il l'avait dérangée alors qu'elle faisait son rapport à l'Hokage.

Le souvenir cuisant de la fessée qu'il s'était prit lui enleva toute envie de fuite et c'est avec une attention peu coutumière qu'il écouta son nouveau professeur leur expliquer les changements qui allaient être effectués.

**Bureau de l'Hokage, 14 h00 **

Iruka regarda sa montre, soulagé. Il était arrivé pile à l'heure du rendez-vous fixé par l'Hokage et attendait sagement que celle-ci, qui l'avait vu, lui demande d'entrer.

Cet ordre ne se fit pas attendre et il pénétra dans la pièce, quelque peu anxieux. Tsunade lui sourit gentiment, effaçant un peu sa peur tandis qu'il saluait poliment Lostin et Kuroneko.

- Vous êtes... Iruka c'est bien ça ?

- Oui. Chuunin et professeur de l'académie ninja.

- Bien... C'est étonnant que vous soyez resté à ce niveau... vous pourriez devenir juunin sans problème d'après vos capacités.

Iruka regarda Kuroneko, sincèrement étonné. C'était la première personne qui lui faisait un compliment de ce genre, d'autant plus qu'il ne se croyait pas capable d'accéder au rang supérieur de ninja. La brune lui sourit en retour, provoquant un décrochement de la mâchoire de Lostin, qui se pencha vers Tsunade en chuchotant.

- La dernière fois qu'elle a sourit à quelqu'un c'était moi, et elle m'a épousé... Iruka est pas dans la merde...

Deux secondes plus tard il volait par la fenêtre sous le regard incrédule dudit professeur qui laissa un sourire crispé s'installer sur son visage. Il avait cru un instant que ç'allait être moins pire que prévu...

Kuro s'approcha de lui, toujours souriante.

- Ne vous occupez pas de lui, il adore me taquiner... vos amis ne sont pas là ?

Iruka se détendit un peu et se remit à sourire en regardant la jeune femme.

- Je crois que la ponctualité n'est pas leur fort...

- Il faudra leur apprendre ça.

Un léger coup se fit entendre à la porte alors qu'elle venait d'achever sa phrase et Lostin entra, "légèrement" couvert de boue et de bleus, accompagné des quatre sensei manquants, complètement essouflés.

Tous saluèrent leur Hokage et Kakashi prit la parole, désignant Lostin du doigt.

- On l'a retrouvé enfoncé dans la flaque de boue la tête la première... Je sais pas comment il a fait son compte mais faut vraiment pas être doué...

L'argenté avait dit ça en ricanant, ne remarquant pas les grands gestes d'Iruka pour le faire taire ainsi que le silence glacé de Kuroneko et gêné des autres sensei. Tsunade regarda le juunin trente secondes, le temps nécessaire pour se préparer à prendre son appareil photo, et laissa Lostin se placer à côté d'elle, évitant soigneusement de le toucher.

- Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, je vous présente celui qui va vous entraîner : Lostin.

Le sourire de Kakashi s'évanouit aussitôt alors qu'un flash illuminait la pièce.

**16h00**

Les cinq professeurs se dirigeaient à présent vers le camp en compagnie de Lostin et Kuroneko dans un silence quasi-religieux, curieux de savoir où leurs "entraîneurs" les emmenaient. Kakashi, qui était resté un peu à l'écart de Lostin depuis sa gaffe dans le bureau de l'Hokage, ouvrit de grands yeux en reconnaissant soudainement le chemin qu'ils empruntaient.

Il donna un coup de coude à Iruka avant de s'apercevoir que celui-ci avait également compris où ils allaient, comme le témoignait la jolie couleur blanche de son visage.

L'argenté soupira légèrement en se rappelant l'examen pour devenir chuunin. Les deux hommes l'avaient passé au même endroit et si lui n'avait eu aucun mal à s'en sortir, Iruka était resté traumatisé par son passage dans cette forêt. A l'époque, il avait été examinateur et s'était arrangé pour favoriser un peu son meilleur ami qui était beaucoup trop gentil pour réellement chercher à se défendre contre les autres candidats... lesquels en avaient bien sûr profité à outrance.

Finalement Iruka avait passé brillamment le reste de l'examen, surprenant Kakashi et son professeur mais il n'avait jamais voulu passer au grade supérieur, préférant enseigner aux enfants.

Le reste des juunins avait apparemment deviné leurs destinations et bientôt leurs doutes se virent confirmés. La porte principale d'Akagahara se dressait devant eux, menaçante.

Lostin se tourna vers les sensei avant de désigner la zone d'un geste.

- Le camp se trouve au centre. Tsunade nous a donné le plan des pièges, histoire que nous ne perdions pas de temps. J'espère que vous n'avez rien oublié car vous ne ressortirez pas d'ici avant deux semaines.

Les cinq professeurs acquiescèrent alors que Kuro ouvrait la porte, leur enjoignant de la suivre. Tous pénétrèrent dans la forêt avant de disparaître derrière les arbres touffus. Aussitôt cinq ninjas sortirent des buissons, l'un s'approchant du passage.

- On les suit ?

- Mauvaise idée Kiba.

- Mais...

- Tu restes ici.

Shino l'avait chopé par le col, le soulevant légèrement sous le regard incrédule d'Ino et de Shikamaru.

- Arrête ça !!

- Heu...

- C'est ce qu'on fait toujours pour le calmer quand il s'excite de trop.

- On ?

- Kurenai-san, sa soeur et moi. Allez savoir pourquoi, il emmerde jamais Hinata... ses parents non plus mais ça c'est compréhensible quand on voit leur caractère.

- Ah.

- J'ai faim, quand est-ce qu'on rentre ?

Les genins tournèrent la tête vers Choji qui venait de terminer son dernier paquet de chips et paraissait désespéré. Shikamaru eu pitié de son meilleur ami et il entraîna Ino à sa suite, suivi par Shino qui n'avait toujours pas lâché Kiba.

- Mais arrête Shino !!

- Non.

- Tu vas me déformer mes vêtements !!

- Ca fera jamais que la cinquième fois cette semaine... T'as oublié que j'avais l'autorisation de tes parents ?

- Même !!

- Autorisation ?

- Oui. Vous savez, pour immobiliser un chiot, il faut l'attraper par la peau du cou ne ? Ben là c'est pareil.

- J'aime vraiment pas la comparaison que tu viens de faire.

- T'as qu'à te calmer.

Ino regarda les deux garçons, franchement amusée, alors que Shikamaru ricanait légèrement en voyant la posture de Kiba.

- C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, il ressemble à un petit chien que sa mère vient de punir...

- ... Choji je te permet pas !!

- Tout doux.

Le brun se calma aussitôt alors que Shino resserrait sa prise sur ses vêtements et se laissa balader ainsi jusqu'à Konoha, pestant intérieurement contre sa famille. On avait pas idée aussi, d'élever ses gosses et ses chiens de la même façon !!

**Maison Uchiha, 12h30**

Sasuke avait passé une bonne heure à courir après Naruto mais avait finalement abandonné lorsque celui-ci s'était perché sur la grande armoire de sa chambre, manquant de la renverser.

- C'est bon t'as gagné je te ferais rien !

Le blond hésita un instant, regardant son vis-à-vis dans les yeux et se demandant s'il pouvait lui faire confiance avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de sauter souplement sur le sol, toujours souriant.

- Pfuuu...

Naruto regarda Sasuke s'affaler sur son lit et fit de même, posant sa tête sur son ventre en fermant les yeux. Le brun se mit à sourire, surpris, et se laissa aller à son tour, appréciant le nouveau calme qui s'était installé. Une dizaine de minutes passèrent avant que Sasuke ne se décide à le briser, passant une main dans les mèches claires du blond qui sursauta légèrement et se retourna pour l'interroger du regard. En guise de réponse, l'Uchiha lui sourit gentiment et commença à les caresser.

- Je voulais juste savoir s'ils étaient aussi doux qu'ils en ont l'air...

Naruto rougit légèrement mais ne quitta pas Sasuke des yeux, se relevant pour monter complètement sur lui et passer à son tour ses mains dans les cheveux ébène.

- Moins que les tiens...

Le brun ne répondit pas, ses joues de plus en plus rouges au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait le visage de Naruto s'approcher pour aller s'enfouir dans son cou et respirer son parfum.

- Et ils sentent vraiment bon... Je resterais bien comme ça moi...

Cette dernière phrase décida Sasuke qui referma ses bras sur le blond, le serrant contre lui et fermant les yeux en souriant quand le renard se colla un peu plus contre lui. Les deux glissèrent ainsi dans le sommeil, ne prêtant aucune attention à l'heure ni aux coups répétés que l'on entendait contre la porte.

- Bon ben je crois que c'est foutu pour l'entraînement...

Neji fixait la grande bâtisse des Uchiha, Hinata, Tenten et Sakura à ses côtés soupirant de concert.

- Soit il ne nous a pas entendus, soit il est déjà parti...

- Bon tant pis on a qu'à s'entraîner tous les quatre.

- Ok.

Les genins repartirent un peu déçus et prirent la direction de la forêt. Ils étaient presque arrivés quand ils aperçurent le groupe de Shikamaru qui rentrait. Aussitôt Hinata interpella ses coéquipiers, réprimant un sourire moqueur en voyant Shino lâcher enfin Kiba qui remit son col en place, vexé.

Après une courte discussion, seuls les deux garçons et Ino restaient, Choji voulant à tout prix aller manger quelque chose et Shikamaru n'ayant pas le coeur de le laisser tout seul.

**Akagahara, 16h00**

Le groupe de ninjas venait tout juste d'arriver devant le camp et les cinq sensei observaient la zone, plutôt impressionnés. Elle devait s'étendre sur environ 500 mètres, et comportait un bâtiment principal avec deux autres plus petits et un peu à l'écart. Les murs étaient de couleur grise, terne, et la cour avait été aménagée pour l'entraînement, avec des poteaux, une piste ou encore une sorte de parcours dans les arbres. Les arbres touffus et la végétation épaisse qui encerclaient le camp cachaient en grande partie le soleil ce qui donnait à l'endroit une image sinistre et les futurs "élèves" frissonnèrent en visualisant déjà ce qu'ils allaient subir.

- Attendez-nous ici.

Lostin et Kuroneko entrèrent dans la grande cour grillagée puis pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de ce qui devait être le bâtiment principal. Laissés seuls, les cinq amis commencèrent à discuter assez vivement sur l'état mental de leur Hokage notamment Kakashi qui n'avait toujours pas digéré le coup de la photo.

- Je savais qu'elle se faisait vieille mais à ce point !

- Cet endroit me rappelle beaucoup de souvenirs... je crois que j'aurais préféré ne pas y revenir.

- Oh oh... L'éclatant fauve de jade de Konoha aurait-il peur ?

- Kakashi je ne te permets pas !! Qui aurait envie de rester ici de toute façon ??

- Taisez-vous tous les deux, vous allez vous attirer des ennuis...

- Mais non que veux-tu qu'il nous arr...

Premier réflexe de ninja d'élite oblige, Kakashi esquiva au dernier moment un mille-pattes géant qui venait de voler par la fenêtre du préfabriqué où étaient entrés Lostin et Kuroneko. Aussitôt les cinq shinobis se mirent en position de défense, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Plusieurs serpents, insectes et autres bébêtes rampantes s'étaient littéralement enfuis du camp où ils avaient visiblement élu domicile. Est-il besoin de préciser que la plupart dépassait les cinq mètres de long et en temps normal étaient absolument dangereux ?

- Bon ben je crois que je vais faire profil bas moi...

Kuro choisit ce moment pour sortir, se frottant les mains de manière satisfaite et vite rejointe par Lostin qui leur fit signe. Ils apprirent par la suite que la jeune femme avait horreur des insectes et chacun se promit de ne jamais l'énerver, histoire de rester entier pendant les deux semaines qui allaient suivre.

**Maison de l'Hokage, 17h00**

Anko était nerveuse. Très nerveuse. Tsunade l'avait invitée dans son bureau pour "lui parler d'une chose très importante" et elle balisait à présent toute seule devant la porte, attendant son tour.

Quand Ebisu sortit enfin après avoir fait son rapport, elle se tordit à moitié les doigts avant d'entrer lentement et de saluer la blonde qui la regardait en souriant.

Celle-ci avança jusqu'à elle, lui rendant son salut en lui prenant les mains et en l'embrassant doucement, heureuse de voir que la juunin se laissait faire, allant même jusqu'à l'entourer de ses bras.

Les deux femmes se séparèrent, Anko complètement rouge et Tsunade toujours souriante, qui se décida à prendre la parole.

- Il est temps de régler notre... situation...

- ... je crois aussi.

La brune reprenait peu à peu confiance en elle et posa une main sur le visage de son Hokage.

- Est-ce que c'est... sérieux pour vous, ou bien... est-ce un jeu ?

- Sérieux, si tu le veux bien sûr... mais je suis bien vieille par rapport à toi...

- Je m'en fous.

Anko passa ses bras autour du cou de Tsunade, soupirant en sentant ses mains glisser le long de sa taille et elle scella à nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes, profitant longuement de leur baiser.

- Hokage-samaaaa !!

Ibiki, qui venait d'entrer comme un barbare dans la pièce fit aussitôt demi-tour en dérapage non contrôlé et se mangea la porte alors que les deux femmes se séparaient brusquement, le rouge aux joues.

- Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer !!!

- Heu...

Tsunade observa un instant Anko tenter de trucider le chauve avec ses kunai puis s'avança vers elle pour la retenir par le bras, s'adressant à Morino.

- Ce n'est pas grave... mais fais attention la prochaine fois.

- Oui Hokage-sama.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

- Vous demander l'emplacement du camp d'entraînement pour rejoindre Lostin...

- Oh.

Elle chercha deux minutes dans la pile de papiers qui se trouvaient sur son bureau avant de lui tendre une carte.

- Voila.

- Merci !!

Il allait faire demi-tour quand elle l'interpella, un sourcil relevé exprimant sa surprise.

- Qu'as-tu autour de la taille... ?

- Oh ça... C'est mon nécessaire à couture .

Tsunade voulut lui demander à quoi cela pouvait bien servir mais Anko l'en empêcha, se blottissant dans ses bras et envoyant Ibiki voir ailleurs si elle y était.

- Je vous expliquerais...

- Tu peux me tutoyer quand nous sommes seules.

- ... D'accord.

La blonde l'embrassa encore une fois avant de l'écarter doucement d'elle et de désigner la porte.

- Je suis désolée mais j'ai encore beaucoup de travail...

- Je comprends.

Anko la regarda s'installer à son bureau et fit demi-tour pour sortir du bureau, lui lançant un dernier regard avant de disparaître dans les couloirs. Dès qu'elle fut sûre d'être tranquille, Tsunade s'approcha de la grande armoire qui meublait la pièce et, se concentrant, balança un gros coup de pied dedans.

- Aieuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !!!

- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici ?

- Heuuuuuuuuuu... du travail d'investigation ?

- Mauvaise réponse.

Un bris de vitres se fit entendre et aussitôt les anbus chargés de la protection de la maison de l'Hokage se mirent en position de défense. Cependant, une goutte de sueur s'installa sur leur tempe lorsqu'ils aperçurent un homme bien connu s'envoler gracieusement pour atterrir dans la forêt non loin.

**Zone d'entraînement, de 14h00 à 18h00**

Sasuke et Naruto s'étaient réveillés une heure plus tard, complètement emmêlés dans les draps défaits et s'étaient séparés bien vite, le rouge aux joues. Fort heureusement pour eux, Neji était revenu les chercher pour l'entraînement et ils avaient rejoints les autres, se faisant engueuler au passage par Sakura qui les avait cherchés partout.

A présent, ils travaillaient par équipes de deux, l'un ne faisant qu'attaquer l'autre qui devait parer le maximum de coups. Neji apprenait à Hinata à mieux utiliser son chakra, pour expulser une plus grande décharge dans le corps de ses ennemis alors que Sasuke et Naruto entraînaient à tour de rôle Sakura et Ino en testant leur résistance. Tenten, elle, s'occupait d'améliorer la rapidité et l'esquive de Kiba et Shino grâce à sa grande maîtrise des armes.

La jeune fille resta cependant perplexe lorsque, ayant réussi à accrocher Kiba à un arbre par son col, elle avait vu celui-ci se positionner comme un chiot les mains et les jambes en avant et la tête baissée.

Finalement il avait été délivré par Shino alors qu'Hinata était secouée par un fou rire, attitude vite adoptée par le reste des présents quand on leur expliqua les mœurs de la famille Inuzuka. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji et Hinata s'en étaient donné à coeur joie, considérant cela comme une vengeance envers le maître chien et s'amusant à tour de rôle à essayer de le coller de nouveau contre l'arbre.

Kiba avait alors décidé de bouder mais ne pouvait rester immobile très longtemps, il y avait toujours un genin pour tenter de lui faire reprendre la pose. Après quelques heures, tous étaient épuisés et ils décidèrent d'aller voir Lee à l'hôpital, histoire de savoir combien de temps il allait rester en observation.

**Camp d'Akagahara, 17h00**

Kuroneko les avaient amenés jusque dans les dortoirs, après une petite visite des pièces principales, à savoir la "salle à manger" avec une vieille table de bois grisâtre et rongée, un sol froid et dur en béton et des chaises pourries par l'humidité. L'étage était réservé à Kuro et Lostin et les cinq sensei se virent interdire d'y pénétrer sous peine de sévère punition ; les dortoirs comprenaient cinq lits, alignés, avec pour chacun une table de nuit sans tiroir du même bois que celui de la table du bas. Il n'y avait pas de chauffage et les murs étaient fait de ciment, sans aucune décoration.

A Kakashi qui avait demandé où se situait la salle de bain, Lostin avait répondu en riant "quelle salle de bain ?" avant d'emmener les ninjas déconfits dans une petite pièce attenante où se battaient en duel deux lavabos et un toilette turc(2). Finalement, les deux époux les avaient laissé dans le dortoir pour qu'ils s'installent "à leur aise" et étaient montés au premier étage pour déballer le restant de leurs affaires.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous rassemblés dans la salle à manger, Kakashi priant secrètement pour que la chaise de Lostin se casse et jurant intérieurement lorsque celui-ci se leva.

- Bien, il est temps d'éclaircir certains points. Ici, vous suivrez un régime très strict, que ce soit au niveau de l'entraînement, de la discipline ou de la nourriture...

Kuro s'autorisa un léger ricanement lorsque Lostin mentionna ce dernier point et il la regarda d'un air blessé.

- Je cuisine très bien !

- Mais oui mon chéri...

Il fit la moue mais changea bien vite d'expression pour s'adresser de nouveau aux professeurs.

- Vous n'aurez pas vraiment de tâches à faire ici, le principal est que vous vous concentriez sur l'entraînement. Les corvées de la maison seront réservées aux punitions... Comme vous l'avez sûrement compris, c'est moi qui m'occuperais des repas, qui seront composés principalement de légumes et féculents. Ne vous attendez donc pas à des festins de roi. La plupart des entraînements vous seront dispensés par Kuroneko et vous devez la considérer bien évidemment au même titre que moi.

Il se tourna vers sa femme, qui hocha la tête.

- Nos méthodes sont assez... spéciales... mais elles donnent de bons résultats. L'entraînement restera malgré tout très conventionnel, il s'agit plutôt d'approfondir et de corser les exercices déjà connus pour progresser. Des questions ?

Iruka leva la main et Kuro lui donna la parole, lui souriant gentiment.

- A quoi servent les deux autres locaux un peu en retrait ?

- L'un contient le matériel pour vos exercices, le second les réserves de nourriture. Bien évidemment, c'est Lo-chan et moi-même qui possédons les clés et nous sommes les seuls autorisés à y entrer, sauf cas exceptionnel.

- Une chose que j'ai oublié de vous dire également, il y a une infirmerie au premier étage mais c'est uniquement en cas de blessures très grave. Notre chambre est juste à côté ainsi que celle d'Ibiki. La dernière pièce lui est réservée, il vous dispensera des cours... heu... "particuliers".

A ces mots les professeurs s'entre-regardèrent, apeurés à l'idée de devoir rester et prendre des cours avec le chauve tortionnaire tandis que Lostin cherchait un moyen de leur annoncer sans se rendre ridicule.

**Restaurant Ichiraku, 19h00 à 21h00**

Le soir tombait sur Konoha et la plupart des genins étaient rentrés chez eux. Seuls restaient Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke et Ino qui étaient partis manger un bol de ramens à Ichiraku accompagnés de Gaara, Temari et Kankuro qu'ils avaient rencontrés à l'hôpital en allant voir Lee. Les adolescents discutaient gaiement de leur visite, plutôt moqueurs envers le pauvre garçon et son sauveur qui restait muet en les observant tour à tour, avalant de temps en temps quelques pâtes.

Naruto fixait Gaara, songeur. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu le roux c'était quand celui-ci avait essayé de le tuer en se transformant... il avait appris par la suite qu'il avait sauvé Lee de Kimimaro et se demandait à présent si le garçon avait réellement changé.

Sasuke, bien que discutant vivement avec Temari, était conscient de l'intérêt que portait le blond au ninja du sable et ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine jalousie. Il était assis juste à côté de Naruto et ne voyait que trop bien le regard que lui portait Gaara, intéressé, allant même jusqu'à être malsain.

Ses poings se crispèrent alors qu'il lançait un regard noir au jeune homme qui tourna la tête vers sa soeur, se voulant dédaigneux.

- Je vais pas te le voler.

Cette réplique fit sursauter tous les genins présents qui regardèrent Gaara, perplexe. Sasuke, qui avait eu la même réaction, se mit à rougir fortement en baissant le regard. Il se décida cependant à lui répondre, préférant stopper le sujet immédiatement.

- Si tu le dis...

- De quoi vous parlez tous les deux ?

Sasuke et Gaara regardèrent Naruto qui les fixait, les sourcils froncés.

- De rien.

Ils avaient parlé en même temps et le blond compris qu'il n'y aurait rien à en tirer. Le sujet lui échappait quelque peu et il se promit de questionner Sasuke plus tard avant de recommencer à dévorer ses ramens. Les discussions avaient reprises et s'amplifiaient peu à peu, Sakura et Ino décidées à se battre pour les faveurs de l'Uchiha qui regardait la scène d'un air blasé alors que Kankuro essayait d'attirer l'attention de la blonde, et que Temari observait d'un air stupéfait Naruto terminer son bol à une vitesse inhumaine sans avoir d'indigestion ensuite.

Le renard en était à son cinquième bol quand il stoppa brusquement, rougissant sans pouvoir se contrôler.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Temari avait remarqué aussitôt son trouble et l'interrogeait du regard, s'étonnant de le voir s'arrêter si soudainement.

- Non... rien...

- ... ?

- Une pâte qu'est passée de travers...

Sasuke ricana légèrement alors que la jeune fille hochait la tête d'un air suspicieux et resserra un peu plus la main du blond qu'il avait pris dans la sienne. Naruto recommença à changer de couleur mais ne l'enleva pas pour autant, dégustant ses ramens pour donner le change alors qu'il rendait les caresses du brun, leurs doigts s'emmêlant sous la table.

Le soleil se couchait déjà à l'Est et les genins se séparèrent pour rentrer chez eux, soucieux d'arriver avant la nuit pour ne pas se faire engueuler par leurs parents. Les trois ninjas du sable se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel alors que Sasuke prenait la main de Naruto pour l'entraîner chez lui.

- Vu qu'Iruka n'est pas là, tu vas te retrouver seul non ?

- Oui mais...

- Je t'invite à la maison.

- ... Ok.

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent et les deux genins dînèrent rapidement avant d'aller se coucher, épuisés par l'entraînement de l'après-midi. Chacun de son côté se mit en pyjama avant de s'installer dans les draps frais, sans se toucher.

Bien vite cependant, Naruto sentit Sasuke se rapprocher de lui pour encercler sa taille de ses bras, et il se retourna, se blottissant contre le brun pour profiter au maximum de sa chaleur.

Les deux garçons s'endormirent ainsi, ne remarquant pas l'ombre qui se déplaçait silencieusement dans la maison et qui s'arrêta devant eux, souriant sadiquement.

**Maison Hyuuga, 23h00**

Hinata faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Les quelques heures passées en compagnie de Neji lui avaient semblé si courtes...

A présent elle hésitait à aller le retrouver dans les appartements de la Bunke. Si elle se faisait prendre, ils seraient punis très sévèrement et ne pourraient sans doute plus se voir.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand un léger bruit se fit entendre à la fenêtre. Surprise, elle l'ouvrit et sortit sur le balcon pour se pencher au dessus de la rambarde. Un beau sourire illumina son visage lorsque Neji apparu en contrebas, lui faisant signe avant de commencer à escalader le lierre qui recouvrait la quasi totalité du mur. Hinata le regarda faire, ne quittant pas son regard du sien et bien vite, elle pu se serrer contre lui de toutes ses forces, alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux, murmurant des mots apaisants.

Les deux amoureux rentrèrent aussitôt à l'intérieur, ignorant la présence des deux personnes qui les observaient depuis une autre fenêtre, le visage souriant.

**Camp d'Akagahara, dortoir, 00h30**

Gai ne cessait de se tourner et retourner dans le petit lit étroit qui grinçait à chacun de ses mouvements. Ses compagnons de chambrée dormaient paisiblement malgré les ronflements de Kakashi et emmitouflés dans leurs couvertures.

Le brun se releva légèrement, maudissant son rival de toujours. Comment pouvait-il dormir dans un lit pareil ? Il ne savait même pas s'il était propre !! Car bien évidemment, s'il ne l'était pas, cela mettrait en danger la santé de ses magnifiques cheveux...

Il se mit à gémir en imaginant l'horreur pour se laver le lendemain et se retourna encore une fois, espérant que le sommeil vienne le prendre rapidement.

**A suivre !!**

**Je le trouve beaucoup moins drôle ce chapitre TTTT **

**Enfin le troisième et dernier de cette fic relèvera le niveau, du moins j'espère... Finalement les sensei ont encore un chapitre de répit avant de souffrir **

**Et Sasuke et Naruto qui ne sont toujours pas ensembles... ah la la... décoincez-vous les gars !!**

**(1) Akagahara est la forêt où Kakashi a passé son examen de chuunin, il en parle dans un épisode spécial de l'animé avec le trèfle à quatre feuilles rouge. Konohamaru et Naruto se rende dans cette zone interdite qui est remplie de pièges, etc.**

**J'ignore si Iruka l'a passé ici aussi mais une chose est sûre : pas en même temps que Kakashi puisqu'il est devenu chuunin à l'âge de 6 ans et Iruka à 16 ans. (Ca fait beaucoup de différence...)**

**(2) Tout le monde sait c'est quoi des toilettes turques ? Vous savez le truc immonde dans les campings avec juste un trou au milieu et où on doit faire pipi debout... quand je pense qu'il y avait ça dans mon collège...**


End file.
